Miracle-Ex
by XceLsisDeo
Summary: From the story of Larcie-nee Miracle
1. Chapter 1

Deo: Hiyah~ since you have already heard everything from Larcie-nee, about me continuing this story for everyone sake, but don't worry I won't change the story plot(maybe some revising words or two) cause after hearing the whole story from her it was really amazing…Wow to think there is a hidden mystery about—Oppss! No spoiler haha

Also there is nothing to worry about PET I will still keep updating it until I reach the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword it's KOG property and the Story is credit to Larcie-nee

…

Chapter 1

By Larcie

…

"Humm~Humm…"

It was a bright morning and into a simple house, there was a cheery humming voice coming from the kitchen along with the frying and cutting sound. A young boy was currently cooking, he was 16 years of his life with a red ruby eyes and has the color of scarlet red hair.

"Alright I think this will do!"

Satisfied, I smiled as I finally finish preparing breakfast at the table and from the smell of it nice aroma of fresh cook meal made me hungrier by the sec.

I then took off my apron away and eventually walked outside to the corridor staircase to get my Dad.

"Dad food is ready!"

Unfortunately, there was no respond.

Don't tell he hasn't woke up yet?

I shrugged while I headed to the stairs and shortly I reached a certain room where my lazy Dad is and since the door wasn't lock I made myself in.

…

Once I entered inside, I twitch my eyebrow irritatingly of what I have seen, the room was jeopardizes by a storm of papers lying around and things that were supposedly to be dispose off had scattered everywhere.

What the hell did he do last night…

Although the room was chaotic, I immediately found my Dad who is soundly asleep while leaning over to a table desk, carelessly snoring loudly.

Sigh…no wonder he didn't hear me…Dad must have stayed up late again but really he needs to wake up soon.

I reached out my hand and started nudging him over for him to wake up.

"Dad come on I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Eerrmg…El?...5 more minutes zzzzz"

"To think I woke up specially for today just we could eat breakfast together…Tch!, I don't have time for this!"

Last resort, I quickly grabbed his collar tightly and forcedly drags him out of the room.

"Hey what th…Ouch ouch ouch ouch!"

…

…

…

" My poor butt…you didn't have to drag me down the stairs…guah"

Dad grumbled softly while patting his back to soothe the throbbing pain away as he quickly made his seat and started eating his breakfast.

"It's your fault your always like that"

"Come on now today will be your first day of school right… going to stay on a dorm makes me feel lonely now"

"Yeah since I transfer from my old school because of you"

"…Well that kind of remind me"

"Hmn?"

"Say El do you want a younger sister?"

*Spurt-!*

From the sudden unexpected inquiry, I burst out my coffee from my mouth and instantly I stamp my cup down over the table.

"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

"I am asking you if you want a lovely cute little sister."

"Like I said what the hell are you talking about and beside I already have a sister!"

"An older sister I'm talking about a younger sister"

"Where is discussion heading I don't understand it"

"You don't want to?"

"Umm…not really I like- Hey that's not the problem what's the big deal already!"

I furiously stood up from my chair, as I demanded an explanation from my Dad who was spouting nonsense.

Meanwhile, Dad stayed relaxed and calmly smiled before explaining himself.

"Well I got remarried Isn't it a good news plus it seems like she had a daughter same age as you but forget about age since you're going to be a big brother now hahaha!"

"…"

Dumbfounded as I was, not showing any sign of reaction, my mind had suddenly lagged while slowly loading what my stupid Dad just said and after a few moment of silent, I finally snap.

"UWWHHAATT!"

…

…

….Seriously what's up with that old man has he gone senile…

While walking through the side street as I left the house.

I started to recalled, what happened earlier.

I seriously wanted to know more but time was running out and I will be late for school if I didn't left quickly.

But since when did my family expanded…Dad really is carefree person he didn't even inform me about this matter much sooner.

Either way a little sister huh… honestly, it might not be a bad idea but…It will be awkward since I haven't spoken to a girl before except my older sister.

Sigh…frankly speaking I don't really get along with girls.

It was because due to my middle school year that I was always invited to a brawl fight not to mention I was the strongest fighter at my district. I was feared at such a young age that even older delinquents have no match for me, well is not that I'm bragging my record was no lose but all KOs.

There were also some exaggerating bad rumors, which escalated about me and because of those rumors and a bad reputation it gave me a horrible impression to the opposite sex.

Well at that time, I wasn't really thinking about getting along with girls or making friend for me all that matters the most was for me to become the strongest and someday surpass someone I dearly respect.

Although right now I am different from my past self, I wanted to have a normal school life, I wanted to gained a friend or maybe a girl that I will fall in love…

Love…

W-what am I thinking!...that's so embarrassing!

Shortly while I was making up my thoughts, I soon reached the school ground but for some reason I found something surprising.

"What the?"

I was shocked, to think that the school entrance gate was made by a gold luxury steel and white stonewalls where so tall that I could not see the inside at all.

From the looks of it, it was a school for nobles or such…

"Oi oi am I really on the right school?"

Looking at the side gate there was the nameplate of the school "El Grande Academy"

How did Dad afford to let me enroll in such a place?

"Whatever…"

…

…

…

Class…

"Good morning class, today we have a new student… hopefully you get along with him"

"Stella-sensei is it a boy or a girl?"

*mutter* *mutter*

As the professor announced everyone began to chatter about the sudden news. She then clapped her hands together to get their attention.

"Ok ok that's enough, you we'll all soon find out, for now I'll introduce him…come in"

Hearing my cue, I gallantly entered inside and strolled my way beside Stella-sensei

I then narrowed my eyes as I scanned the room and to my surprise, almost all of my classmate were girls.

Huh? Not only that, there were extremely giving me sharp gazes that where pin point toward me

I then tried to put up a smile as possible, since it was uncomfortable of being the center of the attention that it was hard to stand in front.

"I…I'm Elsword starting today I'll be in your care"

I then bowed formally afterwards the teacher clapped her hands and pointed to my seat, which was at the back near the open breeze window.

…

Phew…I deeply exhaled that somehow I was already tired from the intense intro.

*Tug*

Then sudden I felt a tug from the back of my shirt that I quickly turn to see who it was and to my surprise there was a person, wearing the same male uniform as me.

I felt relief that he was a boy but for some reason I doubt my own judgment about this person's gender.

"Hi there my name is Chung pleasure to meet you"

"Y-yeah thanks the pleasure is mine…"

The boy name Chung introduced himself and gave a warm gentle smile like a prince but to my point of view, it was like smile from a princess. That's because the young pretty boy has a beautiful face, a long platinum blonde hair tied down to his waist and a small delicate like body that doesn't seem to be a boy at all.

Is he really a male? But that's definitely a male's uniform right?

"Is there something wrong?"

Chung asked while tilting his head.

"No nothing's wrong haha"

I wryly laugh as kept the thought to myself.

"Hope we get along since there are quite few guys attending this academy"

"Ah yeah about that why is it almost girls everywhere?

"Well you see, it was just last 2 years ago since becoming a coed it use to be a school for refine young ladies"

"I see…"

No wonder there were a lot of girls and looking carefully the two of us are the only boys inside the class.

"But still I'm happy to found a guy friend it was such a relief, and if you want you can call me El for short"

"Ok then El I'll be gladly too"

And so the class starts…

…

…

…

Lunch break…

It was Lunch break that Chung and I walked together as he gave me short tour it didn't took long cause the school was incredible huge, which there wasn't enough time for that but atleast I do know some area thanks to him.

Cafeteria…

As soon as we got inside, well to be frank I expected that the place to be lively busy but I was wrong, it was oppositely quite.

There was a lot of neat circular table with elegant chairs around it, the cafeteria food serving was like a whole buffet. I notice how well etiquette the student are when they eat, they were eating and chatting gently, like a fine noble

"W-where am I?"

"Is there something wrong El?"

Worried Chung asked. Maybe he noticed my troubled face because for a second there I felt out of place.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… let's go and eat"

As I approach the buffet and claimed our plate. I then wondered and asked Chung about it.

"Chung where can I know how much will I pay for the food?"

"Pardon?"

"There is no price plate on every food beside there all quite high class"

All the meal looks very expensive if I got the wrong meal I might pay too much my budget won't last long.

"Eh? But it's free as long as you're a student you can eat anything you like as long it is serve here"

"…"

I stares Chung for a while with a shocking deadpan look and then.

"SERIOSLY!"

I shouted loudly that I quickly covered my mouth due to my sudden outburst, which I accidently disturb the other students.

"Are you seriously telling me I can eat all I want?"

"Yeah, are you not aware of it?"

"Well yeah but as long as I can eat for free there's no problem at all ahaha"

This is heaven!

Afterward, I joyfully filled my plate with the delicious looking food their where all high class serve for free and of course I picked all you can meat.

(A/N: Technically, he picks all meat)

"Wow I'm so happy right now"

"Hehe glad you're starting to like it here"

"By the way what's going on to the top floor?"

As I was eating I saw a top floor terrace that somehow it was quite special than the lower floor

"Oh that—"

Before Chung could explain, suddenly loud cheery voices exploded near the entrance. There seem to be a group of student came together like audience seeing an idol.

"I wonder what's all the racket?"

"Oh she's here…"

"Eh?...Who?"

Curiously I asked, I wanted to know who came that it cause half of the student in the cafeteria to gather just to see a person.

At that time the side of the crowd breaks in a line for a few students to pass through, they were heading towards the 2nd floor terrace while the crowd could only stayed below watching them ascend.

I soon notice that those students that were going to the top were no ordinary people especially the one at the middle that took my interest.

It was a girl a silver white hair that grown nicely straight down and a bright dazzling amber eyes. She was stunningly beauty that I never seen someone like her before.

I couldn't helped myself not to stop my gaze at her, which I subconsciously chasing her without me noticing until… our eyes meet.

Eh?

I instantly gasped as our line of sight connected.

However, the girl coldly stares at me a little and quickly she turns away as she was about to disappear from my sight.

…Huh?

Strangely, I felt something weird inside me that my chest was throbbing fast.

"That girl who is she?"

"She is our 'Queen'"

"Say what?"

"Well that's her title her name is Eve, she's the Student Council President"

"Oh but why a Queen?"

"I-it's hard to explain… but about your question earlier the top floor are for the Elites, they are the top student of the academy they have special privileges and rights on the academy"

"Huh?... so you're saying those guys are the best?"

"Yeah kind a like that"

Afterwards, Chung ended his short explanation but it seems that there is more yet to know but I wouldn't asked any further as I wanted to know it by myself.

…

…

…

Faculty…

After class, I was then informed to meet up with Stella-sensei at the faculty for things I needed.

"Here you are Elsword… the key to your room and a letter from your Dad."

"Thanks"

I reached out and received it, it was a key with a note written inside an address and a number seems to be the room where I will be staying.

"By the way make sure you don't cause any problems to your roommate, understood?"

"Y-yes"

"Ok, that will be all you can now leave"

…

…

After I left the faculty, I followed the direction from the note, I then gradually walk beside the road path while making sure to read the sign it will be a problem if I got lost.

Nonetheless, this academy is really huge! It has large wide forest, a park a lake and some building seems to be other dorms.

Anyway, other than the free food and shelter… it feels kind a bored…

I then thought of my new life inside the academy, getting free food making friends that's not such a bad idea but something was missing...

Well I kind admit I miss some action.

Ever since I was young I was busy training and fighting, I guess my body miss my old days.

But then suddenly

I recalled the image of the silver-blonde girl from the cafeteria and the same feeling from that time came over me again.

Really what is wrong with me?

I shake my head trying to remove her image from my mind

I was unfamiliar with this, the tickling feeling and warm throbbing inside of me was making me crazy, which I do not understand what it cause me so that it made me more confuse.

Shortly I finally arrived to the place, I was now standing to a building mention by the note but then again i check for a second time to confirm it.

Yup, this is the right one

I then reach out for the key inside my pocket and eventually insert it to the doorknob.

*Click*

Once I opened the door and went inside.

…I was amazed, the dorm looks so luxury and huge, it was like a real mansion inside than a dormitory. The place had two floors and there were a lot of room, like a living room and a kitchen too.

"Hmn…a kitchen, which mean I can cook here?"

After observing the kitchen I continue on to the living room, there was a huge sofa in the middle that can sleep about two people in it next to it was a small well design table and at the front was a huge flat screen TV.

"This place is great!"

…

After looking around, I saw my luggage and boxes of things at the floor right beside to a room with the number that I was assign that I presume this room is mine.

"I better take a bath first before making dinner… hope my roommate wouldn't mind"

I then dropped my bag to the sofa, took some of my clothes and a towel and once I was ready I eventually found where the bathroom is.

I then opened it…but

…

"Eh?"

Upon my entry, I saw someone unexpected.

Inside the dressing room, there was a girl naked only a towel that covered her front but still I can clearly see the flawlessly white skin and beautiful slender curve of her body.

I found myself speechless from the wonderful view…wait this is wrong!

"Wh-wh-wha?"

I mumble a few times leaving my mouth half-open, yet the person right in front of me didn't budge or reacted at all. She only stares me with a stoic face; her amber eyes did not show any expression at all just like a doll.

"I-I'm so sorry, wait let me expl—"

I desperately cried while waving my hands on panic but then I soon felt a murderous intent and in an instant, I felt a hot sharp pain on my left cheek and a sound of.

*SLAP*

…

"And so thus the Knight meets his Queen"

End…

…

…

A/N: Ok I change some of it…Anyway what do you guys think? well I still need to do the next 9 chapter and make the story progress further.

Elsword: 16 LN

Eve: 16 CBS

Chung: 15 TT

P.S: sorry for the errors if I miss one :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

"Guah!"

From the strong impact, I fell like a falling paper to the cold floor while the girl who gave me a nice slap, quickly shut the door close.

…Ahh

Still lying flat to the floor I stared the ceiling for a while thinking on how in the world did I caught up in this mess.

"Geezz… It's stings"

I groaned as I touched the sharp pain of my left cheek that has gone red.

Recalling back from before I was supposedly be taking a bath inside my new dorm but for some unknown reason there was a girl who was already inside naked. Much worst she was the social Queen everyone adores so much.

_But why?...why is she here did I get lost but the address and my things are here which mean this is the right place._

I then pulled my mind together while scratching my head, as I search a logical explanation about this sudden situation.

I wonder why she's here?

As I wanted to know directly from her she was now busy taking her bath.

_Hmm__…_

Apparently, I am just right in front of the bathroom, which I can actually hear the splashes of watery sound coming from the inside. Then I somehow remember the scene. It was the scene for only a second but certainly I was mesmerized by her figure the snow-white skin of her small body and her straight silver long hair which there where strands laid to her shoulders, remembering all of that made me real red

_No-no what am I thinking…_

I immediately shake my head to lose those impure thoughts and eventually walked back to the living room to the kitchen. Since I cannot take a bath first the second option would be cooking it was a good thing some of the box from my belongings contain ingredients and so I started preparing for dinner.

After a few minutes, I heard a creek and thud sound like a door was open and close.

I knew then that the young lady had already finished her warm bath, on the other hand I had also finished cooking the food but honestly I was still nervous on how to make contact with her due to the incident earlier.

"…Ok let's do this"

I then took a deep breath before walking towards the living room that I quickly saw the girl who was wearing normal casual clothes while sitting at the side of the huge sofa.

"Umm…excuse me"

As I called out, the girl shortly noticed me that she slowly turned her to face me.

"Th-the dinner is ready... are you fine with burger steak?"

The girl did not reply but she responded with a nod.

"Ok then I'll just prepare the table"

…

…

"…"

"…"

Not long after eating dinner, the scene was left with an awkward mood between us until we finish none of us did made a single word

_I wonder... is she still angry at me?_

"…"

"…"

_It's really hard to tell…_

The girl had not changed any expression at all; all she can show is, was a stoic poker face with no trace of emotion that it was difficult to find what's on her mind.

But still this silent mood was starting to kill me, which I cannot tolerate it any longer. Anyway, I really need to talk to her regarding this important matter but first he needed to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I cried out while sincerely lowering my head and as I waits for any respond like scold or forgiveness none of it was heard.

"…"

I then raised my head to peek at the girl across the table who was now simple sipping the warm tea.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know there was actually someone there especially a girl"

I repeated myself as the girl eventually settled her teacup over the table and then gently looked at me afterwards she slowly opened her rosy lips.

"It's ok…"

"…?"

I was quite dumbstruck from the soft low pitch voice that came from her lips even if she was just whispering her voice was surprisingly sweet and gentle.

"You're not angry at me?"

The girl shook her head gently and replies.

"It was also my fault for being careless…"

"I-I see…umm, are you perhaps my dormmate?"

"…"

The girl then slightly nodded.

I see...but why is a girl and a boy like me have to live together in the same roof. It's common sense that it is forbidden in dorm yet his advisor surely had known of this, so why?

As the girl noticed how troubled I am that she quickly she told me a hint.

"Sir Siegh—…Otou-sama"

"Dad? What about him?"

"The letter…"

"Ah right! I totally forgot about it."

From all the unexpected events that were happening to me, that I totally forgot about his letter.

I then quickly took the letter from my pocket and gradually started reading it.

_To my dear son Elsword_

_Sorry for not mentioning this earlier such thoughts that I accidentally lost it in my mind, As I said before I got remarried and in addition you'll be having a new sister. She now attends the same school with you and to such circumstances; you will be living together as brother and sister. Take good care of her and protect her as she now part of our family._

_Sincerely Yours: Dad_

_P.S: Lucky You!_(with a wink smiley)

Dumbfounded, I was utterly lost in words.

Upon being silent for a while, a pop vein on my temple appeared that I roughly grappled the letter in my hands tightly and slowly I torn it apart at the middle.

"AHH! THAT STUPID OLD MAN!"

With that I snapped my anger out and shouted furiously.

"When I get my hands on him I'll—"

Then I realized that I wasn't alone that a girl was just nearby that I quickly halted my curse words back. As I calm myself slowly, I then glanced back towards the girl who was sitting sipping her tea once again.

"Have you known of this?"

"Yes…"

The girl replied with a nod and after she finish drinking her tea she then slowly stood up from her chair.

"I will now excuse myself to sleep..."

After that, she gradually walks towards the stairs to where her room is at the 2nd floor while my room was at the 1st floor.

Nonetheless, before she could ascend to the stairs and leave, I then thought of greeting her.

"Good night…I'll see you tomorrow then"

"…"

As I said that, I quickly turned back to clean the dining table but then I pause as I heard a soft sweet voice coming from behind.

"…Wait"

"Y-yes?"

I immediately turned around facing her once again.

"It's not '_you'_…"

"Huh?"

"Call me by my name… Eve"

She said in a stoic face but I realize it was slight different from before.

"Ok then Eve…good night"

"Good Night...El"

…

…

After cleaning and taking a bath, I finally drop myself to the bed burying my face to the soft pillow.

"C-cute…" I mumbled

It was the first time I ever said such a word, but it was the full truth that the gir— Eve is indeed cute, she was like a doll and her gentle elegant ways she was a perfect refine lady.

Deep in thoughts I buried my face deeper to the pillow, when I felt the warm redness of my face not from the slap but something else that my heartbeat was racing so fast even thought I didn't do much anything today.

"Is this what they call love?"

I heard of it before about the symptoms of being love-struck but never did I possibly experience it. It might be something else like an admiration but still the uncertainty was there.

"This should stop… She's my sister now"

Frustrated, I started to grip the bed-sheet of my bed like it hurts so much admitting it since I had no choice but accept our current relationship,

"Tch… what a pain"

Therefore, with that I slowly fell asleep hopefully by tomorrow everything will be fine.

…

…

…

Morning…

From the light that escaped from the curtains of the room, I then slowly open my eyes from the glow.

"Yawn…"

With a yawn, I stretched up both my arms and sat at the bed before standing up. It was still early but since I always woke up at this hour to make breakfast it became like routine, ever since my older sister went abroad to study, I as well begun to study how to cook and do the chores at our house.

"Anyway it's better to wash first before making breakfast…"

…

…

After 30 minutes…

"Ok, all set…I better call Eve"

Once I was done preparing the table, I then put my apron down and walk towards the stairs.

"Eve breakfast is ready!"

I called her loudly enough to reach the 2nd floor but still there was no reply, I narrowed his eyes while scratching the back of my head.

_Is she still sleeping or did she already left?_

"…"

I crossed both my arms thinking first before going upstairs and shortly I decided to take a look.

"How nostalgic…"

While going up the stairs, somehow I felt very familiar because I used to do the same thing to my lazy Dad.

Not long, I soon arrived to a room that seems to be Eve's however, I hesitate first before carefully knocking as I called her out again.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Eve are you awake?"

Still there was no respond from her.

"What should I do?"

The door isn't lock either so maybe I can look inside if she already left but still this is a girl's room…

I feel like I'm violating a rule or something

Sigh…here goes nothing, eventually I turned the doorknob and quietly creek the door open.

"Excuse me…"

As I made myself in, I then found out how the room was neatly organize, there was a few furniture a table desk, a drawer and a bed, it was tidy yet a bit cold and lonely mood can be felt. Maybe because of the curtains were close there was no sunlight coming through, which made the room gloomy.

Therefore, I walked near the curtains to open it and as I thought, the room was turn brightly.

_Now time to wake up the sleeping beauty before she sleeps forever._

As I gradually approached the bed with a lump size of a person in it, Eve must had cover herself with a blanket due to the coldness of the night. Leaning a little closer, I tried my best to be gentle as possibly, so with a light force I gently budge the sleepy Eve to wake her up.

"Eve, wake up…"

I continued calling her 3 times before a response had shown. Eve finally move inside the blanket and slowly raise up then.

"…!?"

I gasped upon seeing Eve and quickly my face redden.

As Eve rises up the blanket that she used to cover her, had slide down and for some reason she was not wearing the casual clothes last night instead it was a black nightgown while the other strand of her gown fell to the side of her shoulder but the most problem is…it's a bit revealing.

*Yawn…*

Eve let out a soft yawn as she covers her mouth, still half-asleep she had turned to see someone besides her.

"…"

Eve stares and blinked a few time as she looked carefully upon me face to face while watching my reaction, at that moment Eve finally became aware on what was going on. She didn't shown any facial changes but her aura have darken, it was not due to the close curtains instead it was already opened.

"W-wait calm down Eve"

I waved my hands upon sensing the same murderous aura last night that I wanted to explain myself once more. However, with her left eye slightly twitch and before I could possible defend myself it was already too late.

*SLAPP!*

Her hand was way too fast…

…

…

…

Classroom…

During class, Chung was sitting to his seat and once he felt the front empty seat next to him was occupy, he immediately greeted the newly arrival.

"El Good morn—?"

"…Good moring"

"What wrong with your face?"

Looks like the red handprint that was left on my cheek was still visible…sigh

"Please don't ask"

"Umm… ok if you say so"

As I sat to my chair, I then tried to face the other way towards the window so that the other student will not see my face hopefully that the redness will fade quickly.

"Ok class, will start now"

As Stella-sensei entered, the students quietly return to their seat.

…

…

…

Lunch break…

"El let's go"

"Yeah just a sec"

While I was putting my things back to my bag, a loud bellow echoed inside the class

""KYYAAAA!""

"One of the Elites is here and what's more it's the Queen herself!"

Upon hearing that title, I immediately knew who it was and shortly went to take a look.

Sadly, there were many students on the way, which was harder for me to pass through.

…

…

End Elsword POV

…

On the other hand Eve also known as _The Queen_, even thought she was famous the fan couldn't go near her due to her unique aura of _Do not come near me or else_ so no one would dare to get near the Queen because they were afraid but more importantly they where charm by her.

Eve only came here alone just to see a certain person but due to the crowd that gathers around her, she was having difficulty to call him out however once she saw the red hair boy coming closer but unable to get near she was oblige to do something.

"Move…"

With a sharp cold tone, Eve commanded thus the crowd was shocked because it was quite rare to hear the Queen's voice, which they immediately follow her command and made way for her to pass as she walks towards the red hair boy.

Confused the crowd didn't know why the Queen had stop at the front of an average student that they began to whisper but then the Queen had gently opened her lips once more.

"Come with me…"

"R-right now?"

Eve gently nod.

Dumbfounded, the Queen had spoken as the crowd clearly heard it that some of them left their jaw hanging.

And after a few while…

"EEHHH!" the whole crowd gone wild.

...

…

End


	3. Summary 3-6

Deo: I really planned to rewrite the whole story until chapter 11 but since I don't have free time not to mention my bossy big sis who was busy making her thesis which I barely could even use our PC…for that I ended up summarizes the story instead so if you guys want to read chapter 3-6

Visit the original work of Larcie-nee

s/10041237/1/Miracle

And also, if anyone wanted to skip and read chapter 11 then be my guest :)

…

…

Summary…

Chapter 3

-Elsword was called by Eve at the rooftop warning him to be careful not wander off but then they caught up into a little misunderstanding.

-After talking to Elsword, Eve found out that there was someone listening and this suspicious person has a bad intention toward Elsword which made Eve a bit mad

"I won't forgive you if you do something I will hate…" [Eve]

"Is he really that valuable to you to go such length?" [?]

-As the day was about to end, Elsword was on his way home that he suddenly heard Chung scream like he was in danger, which he hurriedly entered a forest were he heard it however, something happens that he didn't expect…he was transferred to a different world

Chapter 4

-Elsword surveyed his surroundings red sky with bright bloody moon and a death silent forest. Even if he was experiencing a dream or not he continued to search for his friend until a humanoid robot attacked him. While fighting it barehanded Elsword was soon corned and was about to taste death but then he meet a mysterious man claiming he can give him power beyond reach.

"What do you desire?...What do you seek?...What is your existence?"

"Tell me do you want power hat can destroy everything?...do you wish to devour everyone who stands in your way?...do you want darkness to be your Core?"

After being said, Elsword refused that power there were some point that doubt the man and also he doesn't want the power that doesn't belong to him.

Amaze by his determination to fight back, the man gave him a weapon instead and with it Elsword defeated the robot by using his own strength.

However, other enemy had appear before him a White Colossus.

Chapter 5

-Thinking that the White Colossus was his enemy, Elsword fought it however, his enemy was so strong compared to the previous one. He couldn't bearly fight due to the enemy long-range massive cannon.

But even though he was in a pinch situation Elsword refused to give up and eventually manage to land a blow revealing the White Colossus identity.

"Chung!?"

"The was unexpected…you're indeed stronger that I imagines but…not strong enough, come show me what you've got!"

With that the two warriors crashes once more and while in the middle of the battle a sinister being whispered inside Elsword which were very different from the man's voice.

'…Use me accept my power and destroy those who stand before you'

'Accept me…free me…'

'Come break this chain, this cage and release your true self!'

It was like a devil tempting him to fall but…Elsword once again refused to take that power

"SHUT UP!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP NOT FROM THAT MAN NOR TO A MONSTER…I WILL FIGHT BY MY OWN HANDS…DO YOU HEAR ME SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Astonish by his resolve, Chung gradually develop respect to Elsword. And with that strong resolve and his memories of his big sis.

Elsword brought up his own burning strength and with that he defeated Chung and the battle had ended.

After that, the two reconcile their friendship but then the joyful mood soon changes as a full squad of humanoid robot appeared that this was not in the plan Chung prepared and because they were tired fighting them is futile yet Elsword didn't gave up, because of his strong will, Chung too stood up once again to aid his new comrade in arm.

In that moment before they could try to fight the enemies…some saved them

"Raven-senpai…"[Chung]

-After the long battle, Elsword finally went home and eventually found Eve who was sleeping on the sofa in their living room. Elsword then decided to carry Eve back to her room before she could catch a cold but then Eve had a terrible nightmare which she starts talking to her sleep. Elsword grew worry unable to do something instead after so much thoughts he subconsciously kiss her temple.

Chapter 6

-Elsword had a dream from the past about his big sister, it was about the time where he was being discipline for carelessly using brute action against other, his memory continued on until her sister told him the secret of how to become stronger.

'To have Strength, one must know Weakness…Weakness is Timidity…and Timidity is to wait for Someone important'

With those words, Elsword woke up as he was reflecting his dream, he soon noticed that he was not alone inside his bed.

Eve had sneaked inside his room due to waking up from her nightmare thus, decided to take refuge into Elsword side.

-After that morning, while in the middle of the class Elsword was called by young man named Raven, the same man who saved them yesterday.

Elsword was immediately called in the Student Council office to give him the detailed info of what was going on.

The one who told him was a beautiful lady known as Rena the Secretary. She also briefly introduced Raven from the Discipline Committee and Chung as the Treasurer.

"Then before I answer your question let me first tell you a story, a legend not from this world…"[Rena]

_Long ago… there was world with nothingness only darkness resides the universe but then something bright warm appeared as it shaken the silent world._

_'In the world of Darkness Thou shall have Light to see the true Wonders'_

_Thus the Creator created the Light and eventually came all Seven Wonders who assist Him to make the world as He planned perfectly these wonders were called The Seven Elemental Lords. They were all absolute spirit beings that came from the Creator's Core directly. The Elementals of Light, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Spirit and Star _

_And through them came all Life…Spirits creatures and different Races known as Exceeds._

_At the Seventh day, The Creator went back to his former world and left his creation to His trustful Servants._

_The Seven Elemental Lords who reside at the Astral World watches all beings giving them their blessings and guidance in exchange the Exceeds offers their faith and respected them, it was a mutual bond between the spirit world to the surface._

_But it didn't last…_

_After a few Millennia…_

_The different communities begun to grow larger advancing their knowledge as they seek out more land and power they eventually created War against each other._

_Bloodshed, murders and sufferings came to their hearts. The war was like an fire until it was no longer be stop. Many Races started to doubt and rebelled against the Elementals they didn't offer any prayer or worships them anymore they have forgotten their faith._

_The Elemental Lords were saddened, they have failed their Master trust. And so they decided to punish the foolish deeds of the Exceeds and for first time the Wrath of the Elementals was brought down to the world._

_The wrath of the Elementals broke the earth into continents, Spreading disease and calamities the world was trembled with their might but instead of turning back to them the Exceed only feared them more._

_The dreadful crisis was not solved it only worsen every time passes Meanwhile from beneath the earth a dark malice power was growing stronger without them noticing it._

_After a few centuries, War had not stop fear, pain, hatred and greed soon took form to an evil being. Underneath the surface, a Dark Core was taking form surrounded by pitch black wicked energy. From the cries of the innocent from the angered roars of a madman and a lunatic laugh from a gluttonies the malice gave birth to The Dark Elemental Lord._

_The Dark Lord rose up to the surface and quickly it corrupted everything that breathes life. Like a Curse, it consumes their sanity and their hearts as they transform to the darkness._

_The half of the world was soon turn into a nightmare monsters, demons and undead walk the land._

_Terrified the Exceed wedge together to fight the Dark Lords minions but none of them could ever get near. Once a living could get close to the Dark Lord they will be tempted with pleasing words power overwhelm power in exchange to fall to the Dark Lord's Curse._

_All hope was gone, as the Dark Lord gained more power as he breaks his way to the Astral World were the Seven Elemental Lords resides, gathering his army he invade the sacred spirits ground._

_The guardian spirits fought back but it was futile the great vast dark armies were too strong and some of their fellow guardians were converted and fell to the Dark curse._

_Until finally, The Dark Lord face and battled the Seven Elementals. The clashes between the two sides had cause great damage that almost destroyed the two worlds barrier from their destructive might. But the Dark Lord did not want to destroy them he wanted to devour them consuming their Cores so that he can be the right ruler of the world and the others._

_Unfortunately, the Dark Lord failed before the Seven Elementals could be consume they sacrifice their forms breaking away from their majestic body the Seven Cores of the Seven Elemental Lords escapes from the Dark Lord's grasp to the earth surface._

_'It is useless, I will find all the Seven Cores as long as there is malice inside one's heart I will be invulnerable'_

_Therefore the Dark Lord reign started._

_After the Seven Cores escaped, they were all reincarnated into Exceeds. They were rebirth as a living being growing unaware of their fate until an oracle appeared at the time of their awakening where memories of their past life and the duty to recover the peace and harmony of the world._

_They were called the Seven Heroes, gathered together by fate, traveled together as comrades. They were all pure-kind hearted immune to the Dark Curse. As They did not care of their differences lineage as there bond overcome everything showing all other Exceed to live in harmony as they journey their way to defeat the Dark Lord._

_After a long journey they have finally face the Dark Lord, they have fought everything they've got the only different from before they were Elementals that they were not alone they have the people's hope and dreams inside they heart that it made them more stronger than before. And with that strength the Dark Lord was defeated._

_'Haha fools nothing can destroy me as long as there is evil resides to every heart I shall return once more and devour all of you HAHAHA!'_

_After defeated the Dark Lord body crumble leaving its Dark Core. It was indestructible that the Seven Heroes could not break the Dark Lord's Core. Fearing it might go to the wrong hands the Seven Heroes hid it so that no one could be tempted, sealing it forever._

-But then Rena cut off, taking a short break from all the talking she then asked Chung (who is presently wearing a maid outfit due to punishment by Rena) to prepare the afternoon tea.

Before continueing…Eve arrived just in time and that she personally told the story as the last survivor from the world Elrios.

…

…

Deo: Ok I'll be frank… this is tiring than I thought!

Sigh…just give me sec—no an hour…

…

…after a 2 days had pass

…Ok I called Larcie and ask if she could send me a copy of the drafts 7 to 10, I only had the chapter 1 and 2 so I will keep this summary (Hmm…why didn't I think of this sooner…Damn!)

So chapter 7 to 10 will be copy paste…why cause I'm starting to get lazy


	4. Chapter 7-10

Chapter 7

And so let us continue on…

After they defeated the Dark Lord, the peace slowly brought back to the world.

After a long journey they have finally reach the end of their story that soon had spread across the land in which people sometimes tale it The Legend of Seven.

So where are they now?

Some of them continued their life adventures around the world, some stayed back to their hometown with their beloved family and some became leaders of a lost kingdom.

The next story was about 'The Master Gladiator' one of the Great Heroes who defeated the Dark Lord with his trusted companions was now crown to be King and to his side was his beloved Queen 'The Last Geas' which also took part throughout their crusade.

The two became friends that shortly turn to love during their great quest and once the peace had return, on such a young age they both guided and ruled the kingdom that almost met its destruction.

Because of their gentle hearts the people respect and loved them as their leader and after a few more years the Kingdom raised once again into a great nation.

Soon after their efforts, the King and Queen were blessed with a beautiful princess. They were overjoyed for a wonderful gift that was given to them by their love as they both promise no matter what the King and Queen will protect the princess at all cost.

The Kingdom gave a celebration feast for the new member of the Royal family. People enjoyed and prayed for the princess well being as she grow as strong and wise as her parent.

And so the happily ever after continues on but…

Unfortunately…

Unknown to them…

A shadow of insurrection of darkness was slowly, silently and waiting for the right time to turn the tides into their hands.

A few years later, the princess grew up as a healthy beautiful girl not only on her physical aspect but also on her kind heart was full of passion as a child. She was soon to be 10-years old and it was announce that everyone is welcome to celebrate it with her including her favorite characters out of the legend the united Seven Heroes.

The King and Queen where preparing everything in order for their daughter's birthday and also after long year had passed a reunion will also take place. They invited everyone 'The more the merrier hahaha!' the King joyfully said, 'Just don't forget your manners dear' as the Queen stoically reply.

And so they open their gates to welcome the guest to celebrate.

But…They had also let their guard down

After all who would think foolishly attacking the Kingdom were the Great Seven will come into one place.

Who in the right mind will interrupt such wonderful day for the princess precious birthday.

It was none other than the uninvited guest which follows the foot step of once who had reign over the land with his dark curse.

The reincarnation of his will and also leader of the dark rebellion who worship the Dark Lord's will.

He who waits such a long time had finally planned to strike back. Unaware in the past, the dark force was slowly gathering their power and as they finally acquire everything that is needed they had planned to take down the Great Seven in that special event by night fall.

And at that night everything had fallen…

Sadly, the Great Seven died…

The Great Seven were not immortals after all they have weaknesses that apparently lost their life in other to protect their people and their love ones.

Since the resurrection of the Dark Lord had defeated them he plans to take out the Core out of their failing body.

Once he took them out he will soon rule the world and the others.

But before he could, the King stood up against him and smiled.

'It's not over yet'

The King said and soon the others looked at him, deep in their hearts they understood each other that eventually smiled together as if like old times.

The Dark King was not amused by it but before he could act, their body started to glows brightly like the sun.

Blinded by the light the Dark King was bind that he cannot move.

The Seven grows weaker but before they could give their final breath, they wish to protect everything in the end and so by sacrificing all their life spirits they cast a spell to everyone to a deep cold sleep protecting them from the dark corruption and with their last breath their body disappear that only bright magical stones where remain.

It was the original Core of the Elementals.

The Dark Lord soon panics as he tried to stretch out his hand toward it.

It was like a déjà-vu for him to see it once again where the Core launches out escaping him empty handed.

'NOOOOOOOOO!' The Dark Lord roared angrily.

The Core moves up that reaches the night sky and soon vanish together along with a teleportation light. That light was the seed survivor for the future that will grow and end what her parents had left off.

Their Last Hope Princess Eve…

…

…

…

(Elsword point of view)

After Hearing Eve I soon found myself silently quite.

"…"

"…"

Eve only stared at me, she was maintaining an expressionless face the whole time she tells the story about where she came from a different parallel world which made me more confuse.

"…"

She was waiting for me to response.

"How should I put this…It's really hard to swallow all of that"

I said while raffling my hair.

"I know… I will not force you to understand it but please believe me that all of this where true"

"I believe you after all that happens to me yesterday but what's that something to do with me?" I asked

"It has something to do all of us"

It was not Eve who answered but Raven who was quietly leaning towards the wall the whole time.

"Huh?"

"To be more precise all seven of us are related"

Chung told me with such a serious face but honestly he was still wearing the maid outfit that made me thought of him as girl for a second.

Wait all seven?

I run my thoughts figuring them out and then finally I realize it but still I was uncertain of it.

"Co-could it be we are the cores?"

"Well you are half right and half wrong" Chung answered diligently.

"We are not the Cores, unlike the heroes the core didn't reincarnate to us when we were born instead we simply inherit it" Rena said as she finish drinking her tea.

"Then why us?"

I thought to myself what so special about us that made us chosen by this cores.

But no one answer as they were all placed their sight to Eve.

"I do not know specific criteria…but my hypothesis it has something to do with our spirit that may have similarities with our pre-successors."

"I see…so what are we going to do now?"

This time the attention where focus in me that really made me felt awkward of it.

"I will not force you to join us…but your life might be in danger"

"Is it because of the incident yesterday?"

Eve simply nodded

"Is that your world you came from?"

I hesitantly asked since remembering that unreal scene was like a nightmare, which is why I don't want to offend her after all it might be her home.

But Eve gently shook her head

"No…that world was different it is a place where my original world and this world collide… because of the parallel barrier had broken as a result it created a vast place which has similarity and differentiate between the two world"

Eve explained it to me but apparently it made my understanding even worst.

It was more confusing

"Wait a world between two world?...What?"

"Here for example…" Rena sighed

She quickly showed me two clear glass saucer which has a fancy flower décor from the tea set.

One is a rose red and the other is yellow daisy.

"As you can see…this glass disc are different set like two different world and then as I join them together like this…What have you observe?"

"Hmm…"

I took a closer look at it.

Honestly I still don't get it.

I started to run my thoughts to find the answer but still I can't find it.

Seeing my troubled face, Rena sighed once again.

"If you look carefully at the joint part, the décor flower combined their colors into orange making a new different glass décor…It's just like our world to Eve's world that combined not physically but parallel in nature."

"I see…still don't get the parallel part but I think I understand it half way"

"Well that's better than none"

Rena carefully dropped the saucers down the table and eventually looked back at me.

"The reason how we can go there is because of that phenomenon, once the two place collide it created a empty void that once you are caught by it you will be immediately pulled in to it which we call it Void Step"

"Ah~ of course only the seven of as has the ability to trigger that phenomenon and also has the ability to seal it so that the enemy won't pass true since we can't control the Void Step it randomly appear depend on the location where we are close." She added

"Eh? Why?

"Simply we are the cause of it" Rena said

And this time Eve had answered me

"Because of the power of the Cores it broke the parallel barrier that protects the other worlds from colliding on each other and thus it also attracts and triggers the Void Step"

I see so that what happen to me when I lost consciousness inside the forest when I was looking for Chung.

"But wait then how did the robot got in there too?"

"It was sent by the Dark Lord to look and hunt for us"

"I see then thus that mean he can't travel either in to our world?"

"I do not know but it is safer to prepare if he does come"

"Then how do we stop him?"

I quickly asked without thinking since I really got carried away from the conversation.

"Fuu~ does that mean are you willing to join us?"

"!"

Rena asked, that I merely gasped.

Honestly this situation is just like a crazy fantasy manga that I usually read.

So what am I going to do? I'm still not sure.

"I'm—"

"Let's just finish from here"

Before I could finish my sentence, Eve instantly stood up from her seat.

She was now walking towards the door exit of the room then she slowly turns around looking at my direction.

"Before you can answer us you should first meet Mother"

I didn't answer back but obediently I stood up and follow her as we both left the room.

As I was about to leave, I clearly heard some lively chatter inside.

"Ok now there gone~…Chung I'll take some pictures of you now hehe~" Rena giggled

"EHH! Are we still going to do that!?"

"Punishment~Punishment~" Rena chant it like humming a tune.

*SOB*

…

…

Meanwhile…

I continue to follow Eve inside an empty hallway.

We where both silent none of us had started to talk after we left.

I was awkwardly cold but then suddenly I realize something that immediately had struck me down.

Once I stared and notice her small figure from behind, I finally realize the more impact the story meant for her.

She had lost her parent and her home at such a young age. It was a tragic experience to a child especially when you didn't expect it to happen in just in an instant. More importantly, she had shouldered a huge responsibility.

I can tell she was strong… strong which made me admired her even more. Normally if a child lost everything it will make a trauma in her heart that might lead in depression but as I can see now she was bravely strong, I didn't see any hopelessness inside her eyes while she was telling the story to me but instead she had remain calm and compose.

Huh?

Strange, why do I feel that I'm half right?

I notice something else but I forgot.

Hmm…

I was in deep thoughts but I soon gave up, thinking is not my forte after all.

"Where here…" Eve called

I quickly look back at the reality and we are both standing in the Directory Office.

I gulped first preparing myself to meet her mother—I mean our mother.

Damn…

I'm starting to have cold feet.

Don't blame me I don't have a mother before, my mom died after giving birth to me that's why I do not have a mom until now and its making me more nervous just by thinking of it.

Unaware of his thoughts, Eve opened the door and greeted the lady inside the office.

"Mother…I have brought him"

"I see let him in…"

I could tell from the voice she was young and strict it made me more unable to go inside but then.

"Elsword?"

Eve asked as she saw me troubled.

"Nothing"

Ah why did I just made such a face.

I quickly shook my head and clenched my fist

Alright I'm coming In to meet mother.

So I took the first step to move myself inside and saw her.

The woman was sitting to her chair next to desk. I can tell she was busy for there were a lot of document on her desk.

But once I had a clearer view she was a beautiful lady with a mature strict aura around her. She was wearing eye-glasses, her long blue tied hair and especially the one most feature part that caught my eye was her eyes.

One is blue and one is red two colored eyes were focus in staring at me.

"Nice to see you again Elsword…Since you might not remember me I am Mari Ming Onette"

Chapter 8

"Eh?...sorry did we met before?"

I asked, once I heard that Mari-san or my step-mom told me that we already met, but honestly, I don't remember her.

"Hmm…Yes we did and so as my daughter Eve about five years ago" Said as the woman tilt her glasses.

"Five years!?...That means I was going 11-y/o…wait I…"

"So it's true…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your father told me that you lost some of your memories during your childhood including your memories about us and your sister—"

"Nee-san?"

"…Pardon me I said too much"

"Wait what about my sister?"

I demanded as soon as I heard my sister something like a sharp uncomfortable feeling had pierced me, which I don't understand why.

"…"

Mari-san stayed quiet for a while.

"Apparently I can't tell you yet regarding about your sister it would be more appropriate to ask your father about this matter"

Mari-san said with serious tone, which immediately conceals the topic.

But I need to know…

I clench my fist since it's about my sister after all, after 4 years I didn't heard any news from her since then but now I thought something was going on and it's like I'm not allowed to know it.

So why?

"El…"

Worried, Eve gently touch my hand

I looked at her as I could see that she was concern, like she understands me.

I quickly shook my head focusing my thoughts to the present time.

"Sorry…please continue Mari-san"

"You can call me Mother but I will not rush you over it so let us continue our discussion"

"Hai!"

"Then I will continue…"

…

…

Mari Ming Onette

A woman full of passion towards the unknown, she was a respective known archeologist that travels around the globe to understand and to discovers the mystery of the ancient life before modern day.

Like the complex build of a pyramid, how did they ever build traps and passageway that works until now without proper technology at that time and the mysterious legend of the Atlantis to know if it was real or not and also studying ancient civilization to appreciate their culture instead of being forgotten. Myths or not those were the expeditions that she proudly took part.

But one certain event change that, during her travels a bright light like a shooting star had crash down towards their camp site. To their surprised it was a little girl protected by a mysterious light that only Mari was able to move closer to her.

Once the little girl had woke up she immediately startled from the different scenery that she began to cry but then she had calm down once she saw Mari to her side and called her 'Mother'.

Mari was surprised that the girl had called her mother as if she also felt that the same bond with the little girl as her daughter.

Then it starts another mystery that Mari took interest to the little girl…

The girl told her about her world from a distant space about what happen but as soon as the girl realize that Mari was not her real mother the little girl slowly became distant towards her soon the little girl became gloom that the light from her eyes slowly fades.

Mari was saddened for the first time, she felt she needed to protect the girl and to provide her a more comfortable environment thus Mari came back to her homeland.

Before she was an archeologist, she was also a well name aristocrat she owned a huge majestic mansion surrounded by thick forest on the side of a mountain. With this, Mari hopes that the little girl will fine peace within herself.

But still the little girl refuse to open up.

After a few weeks, Mari prepare a cerebration of her homecoming and also the proper introduction of her daughter and so she invited her friends and colleagues but instead of being happy the little girl only recalled the tragedy that happen during her birthday. During the night gathering the girl run away deep to the forest.

As Mari was inform that the girl left the mansion she was about to prepare a search party but shortly the girl came back with someone who help her change her heart and filled it with hope.

After that incident, the girl change she adapted quickly to the new world for one day she will accomplish her mission left by her parent and to save her people but for now she was still a kid as for that Mari had help her grow with all she could give as her new mother.

A year later the Seven Cores had finally arrive…Even they were traveled together a time lag had cause their arrival time differently depends on week or months of their lapse time and thus one of the cores was pass down to the girl.

Mari form an organization to help her track down those possible fellows who might have been chosen by the cores

It wasn't hard because they all had experienced the same tragic event.

Just like the girl once the core had chosen her a squad of armed robot attacked her. Fortunately on that time Mari and her daughter were visiting a friend in a military base but the power of those things were unbelievable the only thing that could stop the pursuers was the power of the core which the little girl had save them.

It was the same from the others as well but sadly since they do not know anything It was already too late for them to defend their love ones and only could solely survive the tragic fate.

And so with the help of Mari and her acquaintances they located and gathered them to a safe place and since they were all children they were enrolled to the same school to secure their need and protection… except for one.

"Eh? Who?"

While I was listening carefully, I suddenly asked.

"It was you…"

"What?"

"We thought the Core of Ignis(Fire) was late to arrived but we were wrong once I met your father again he told me about your circumstances that's why I ask him to enroll you here and also to see if you really are one of the chosen"

"I see so that's why I was suddenly transferred here"

"Yes it was an agreement with unreasonable one condition"

"What condition did my dad demand?"

"In exchange for letting you enrolled to our school…h-he requested for me to marry him"

"WHAT!"

Somehow I could not help it not to shout because of the deeds that my stupid old-man just did but strangely Mari-san was slightly blushing.

"Sorry can I ask what kind of relationship you have with my dad before?"

Curiously, I asked since there was no way my dad had known such an extraordinary woman.

"Ah…we where classmate during our collage days, my impression of him was a lazy arrogant yet a gently man who sway girls easily and somehow we became lovers but after graduation we separate…it was because we took different path"

"I see…"

"Ahem… now that you already know the story I will now ask…will you help us"

Mari-san looked at me with a serious gaze.

After hearing the whole story, I was a bit wavering but now how should I put it everyone of them had put all their effort just for the sake of something important.

"Yes I will" Without hesitating no more I answered.

After hearing my answer Mari sigh as if she was relief from stress.

"Then I will explain how to travel back to Elrios and to defeat the Dark Lord"

(A/N: I kind a forgot to mention Eve's world name is 'Elrios' but I think some already knows it)

…

…

We left as soon as I was informed.

It was already late, I didn't realize the time

It was like I caught myself to a different reality.

But at least know…there is something that I can do

As I walk, I glanced Eve at my side.

She was quite the whole time. I wanted to asked her about how did we met? Why didn't I remember it? And mostly are you alright?

Those thoughts were dominating my mind that I didn't realize that we have already arrive to our home. I snapped back to the reality and quickly opened the front door.

Strange? Did I forgot to lock it?

Once I openly wide the door from the pitch black view, the lights quickly turns on and a loud cheerful voices greeted us.

""CONGRATULATION~~~""

*SPARRKK* (A/N: I forgot what its called…you know from a party surprises where you greet and pull its string tail to release a loud spark bang with a colored papers in it…Guah! I forgot please tell me I will edit it later on thx)

"Eh? What's going on?"

I was totally shock from the loud sound and to their sudden attack.

They were Rena, Chung together with Raven sitting on the sofa and at the middle table, there were a lot of food snacks and drinks.

"This is just a welcome party hosted by us" Rena smiled cheery while pulling my arm inside the living room.

"Eve do you know about this"

I asked Eve who also follows in.

"Yes..."

"And so let the Welcome Party begin…BANZAI~!"

""BANZAI!""

"Banzai…"

And so without me aware of anything we started to enjoy our self throughout the night.

A few minutes later…

"Eto…Rena-senpai"

I asked with honorifics while holding my temple that somehow I felt very dizzy.

"Nanni? Kohai-kun~?"

On other hand, Rena was acting very jolly and wiggly and also I notice that Chung was laying on the floor with his twirling eyes while his face was bright red. But the most alarming was Eve who was sound as sleep was taking my lap as a pillow. She only drank one cups of juice then suddenly was knock out to sleep making a 'suuuu….suuuu' sound.

"Senpai what did you put in our juice?"

"Fufu~….I wonder te~he"

Like an innocent girl she winked at me.

"Well I could guess you put wine in our juice but is it that against the rules"

"No worries! As long as no one will tell everything is a S-E-C-R-E-T-O~"

Isn't the Student Council supposed to be a role model but I kind a doubt that statement.

*Hic* *Hic*

"You're starting to get hiccups"

"Hehe~" She giggled

"Then I will take this night off *hic*"

Rena tried to get up and eventually got up to stairs while doing her best to maintain her balance.

"Wait what?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Rena looked back noticing Elsword troubled tone.

"Eto…it's nothing after all it was getting late so I guess it's fine to let you stay here for the night"

I wryly laugh, I was just surprised after all, if there will another girl going to sleep together with a boy like me in the same house which troubles me a bit.

"Oh My~…I indeed planned to stay here tonight but it doesn't mean for tonight only~"

"Huh?"

"Fufu~ starting today I'm sleeping here~" Rena gently smiled

"…"

I was loading my brain for a sec.

"WHAT!"

"This private house was suppose to be for the Student Council member provided by the school"

Suddenly Raven answered joining their conversation while he supports Chung at his shoulder.

From the looks of it, Raven was not intoxicated after drinking and was able to walk steadily carrying Chung towards the room not far from mine…

"Wait I do not understand…"

I thought Eve and me were the only one supposed to stay here…

"Actually when we heard that Eve's having a brother and he is also her first lo*hic*~ so I plan to have you guys spend *hic*together for 2 days and to test you*hic*~" Rena said while hiccups were interrupting her.

I don't know what she just said half way because of her hiccups sound but I do understand one thing to test me.

"Test me for what?"

"If you are a bad person like a pervert perhaps~" Rena bluntly said as she yawned sleepily

"I am not like that!"

"Hai~hai~ you did pass it's a good thing you did~"

"Wait if I didn't pass what will happen?"

"Hmm…I'll cut it" Rena declared while making a scissor form on her hand.

"!"

I was deeply terrified…

Rena was smiling even thou Rena was smiling, she is very scary right now!

"Hehe just kidding well Oyatsumi~ Oh you can carry Eve to her room but don't do anything ecchi on her"

"I WILL NOT!"

And so Rena left to her room, the only one left was us.

Eve and me…but honestly how will I move?

Eve was still comfortably sleeping on my lap.

"You're not going to sleep?"

After carrying Chung back to his room (probably). Raven started to clean up.

"Let me help"

"No it's ok you better take some rest and bring Eve to her room"

"But… is it ok for me to"

Actually, I did carry Eve to her room last time but this is different since we're not alone anymore and also the deed I just did to her which is hard to forget.

"Eve trust you and since Rena and Chung had started to trust you…I will also put my trust on you as a fellow nakama" Raven declared

From his words I was deeply move, I could tell he was serious that the only thing I could comply with such words is to give my faith and gratitude not only to him but to the others as well.

"…Thanks" I said

For a moment there I saw Raven-sempai smiled and then as I gently carry the sleeping princess up to my arm.

I gradually walk up stair to her room, resting her gently to her soft bed.

Ok I should leave immediately before I regret something again.

But before I could leave her side.

My wrist was pulled over.

Eve was unconsciously holding my wrist as if she doesn't want me to leave her.

This is bad! What should I do!

I started to panic inside my head I gently tried to take her gripped away from my wrist but unfortunately, she was unexpectedly strong the more I try to release her grip the more it tightens.

Since I was worried to wake her up I shrugged my shoulders and surrender.

I sat beside her bed while my arm was held captive thus I await for a chance to escape when she lower her guard down.

While waiting I thought about what Mari-san told me about the condition needed to defeat the dark lord.

Gather the Seven cores power together and with their fully awaken power; Eve will recite the chant teleportation spell that was taught by her real mother. With it, the Seven of us will travel back straight to the world of Elrios and finally defeat the Dark Lord before he set foot in our world.

"…*sigh*"

I sighed

It sound simple but I know we will face hardship once we get there…

Can we really defeat the Dark lord?

After all the Seven Heroes failed…

Once again I was in deep thought

"Father…Mother…"

Suddenly I heard Eve groaned.

I looked at her and notice her face was troubled obviously she was having the same nightmare last time.

Seeing her again like that it made me realize how vulnerable she was.

She lost everything precious to her and thus given such a huge responsibility.

Even so she stayed strong fighting for something important that I started to admire her for that but…

She was still just a girl who deserve to be happy…

"That's right…"

I closed my eyes as I finally realize what I have been waiting for all along…finally I had found my true strength.

Even the future was uncertain there is one thing I can assure at…

"I will gladly give all my strength to you…It is now my turn so please be at ease" with that said, I gently place my other hand over hers.

…Assuring myself to be by her side.

Eventually Eve slowly released her griped as if she had heard the oath from Elsword.

It was like a dream after the painful nightmare. Where Eve who was in the middle of the darkness crying endlessly seeking for someone that could hear her cry then suddenly she saw a warm gentle light that she instantly reach out and held it tightly close afraid of letting it go. It was the only thing that gave her courage to stand up she was afraid to loss the last remaining of her hope.

Eventually the light grew stronger feeling her surroundings that gradually changes from pitch black, everything was eloped with wonders a garden of flower and clear blue sky. She quickly understood who the light was and finally she was saved after a long time of waiting her Knight had came to her side.

Chapter 9

Two days had passed since the house got so lively. Every morning I wake up early to train with Raven, and as expected he is so strong. He is a bit strict regarding my training but I didn't complain cause I was the one who asked him to train me, besides this is nothing compare to my spartan sister.

Our routine usually starts with a few miles jogging around the campus then after warm-ups we spar using wooden swords. On the first day I usually got hit a lot, it was hard to read his moves, his one-handed sword play and a surprise attack from his other fist.

His movement was slower than mine but he easily reads my moves and could counter it efficiently. Honestly, I was starting to get impatient because I hate losing but I don't get mad. Instead I am grateful to Raven, he always gave me good advice to improve my skills and told me some unnecessary movements that I should get rid of. Eventually I was able to dodge most of his attacks thanks to his good teachings.

How should I put this... he looks like a reliable Aniki that I began to respect more.

During training, I asked something about Raven.

"Raven-senpai where did you learn your swordsmanship?"

I was curious as his style was different from mine. Like it focuses more on heavy strikes and throwing techniques at his right arm.

"Hmm…"

Raven pauses for a moment to think first before answering me.

"It's not actually a sword-style. I learned it when I was adopted by the Yakuza"

"Oh I see…Eh really you don't have the yakuza look!"

That surprises me, but I guess I did have a hunch cause he had a fierce look when we first met. Yet, as I got to know him better... he is indeed very gentle like Rena said.

"Before I became a yakuza, I use to be an orphan. The one who took me first was a kind Nun…I used to have close friends but…"

Suddenly he stops, it seems Raven remembered something unpleasant that made his stern face distress.

Ah, I recalled what Mari-san said to me. Those who were chosen by the cores where eventually assaulted by the Dark Lord pursuers. Most of them had a tragic incident that they barely survived but the most painful was they lost their love ones.

"I-I'm sorry, looks like I shouldn't ask too much"

I shut my mouth immediately as I gripped the handle of my sword.

"No it's ok. You don't need to worry about the past, just focus yourself to the present to become stronger"

"Yes!"

"Good now ready….Haa!"

"Ha!"

With that, our wooden swords collide.

…

Now let's talk about kitchen duties, since the tenants increased we decided to take turns, which I was so thankful of because it lessens my work inside the house but…

I quickly regretted it after these past two days.

Why?

Should I really need to tell?

Sigh…

First day: Rena's cooking…

She was the one who volunteered first, so it made me excited to taste her dishes the next day. Because for the first time in my life I'm going to eat a homemade meal from a girl.

I can't wait!

"…"

"…"

"Umm…Rena-senpai"

"Yes?"

"Where's the meat?"

"Oh my~ it's too early to have meat for breakfast you know~" She cheerfully said while wearing a cute green apron with a spatula on her hand.

"I see but…"

"No buts, you need to balance your diet carefully~"

"Hai…"

I agreed despite being disappointed about having my breakfast full of grass... I mean salads.

But it's ok there is still lunch and dinner, I will have my meat by then.

I talk too much…I learned Rena is a vegetarian which means during her kitchen duty she only cooks a vegetarian meal.

Even at school since I started to join them during lunch break, Rena was always there to meddle with my plate, lessening my meat while she adds more vegetable salad.

Second day: Eve's cooking…

Can Eve cook?

I hopefully do so…I'm still down after yesterdays meals from Rena.

But… she is suppose to be an Ojou-sama, can she really cook?

Surprisingly, she can the meal she cooked today is a high-class meal shinning right before your very eyes. It made me tearfully happy and at the same time drooling just by looking at it.

Hmm? Odd, why are the others having opposite impression about the food. They don't look happy instead they have this troubled face and gloomy aura which I don't understand.

Well never mind them time to dig in!

I enthusiastically cut the tender piece of pork, oozing with thick sauce and eventually putting it in my mouth. Meanwhile, everyone had focused their attention to me with an intense stare, especially Eve who was just sitting across the table watching me carefully.

As I continue I'm gently savoring the food flavor…the mighty salt surround the pork, the amazing sweetness of its juice, the stunning sourness on every chew, the spicy bitterness ofBAXXXMMMMXXXMMMMMXMMMMXXXM!

GXXXMMHH!

In my mind I screamed, I don't know what just happened. The strong god-like flavor had suddenly exploded, in which my tongue was unable to handle it that my whole mouth was aching like I have gargled a hazardous chemical liquid.

I quickly poured water at my mouth to subside the unbearable sting.

"Fuu…"I breathe out.

*Staarrreee…..*

Meanwhile, I notice Eve was intensely staring at me while patiently waiting…for what I wonder?

I look around to everyone they seem want to pass me a message for Eve.

As soon as I understand I gulped once again with my saliva, I was scared so I muster up all my strength before I face Eve straight to the eye while still nervously sweating.

"E-E-Eve your cook is super de-d-elicious…"

My voice is trembling a bit but I hope it was ok if I lied, it was indeed delicious but afterward no such words could have explained what just happened. I just wanted to make her happy even if I need to hide the truth.

"…"

I peeked at Eve, she was just staring at me completely unmoved.

"…I'm glad" Eve softly mumbled while she shifted her gaze away from me

Even without expression, somehow I could tell she was happy, I was quite relieve after hearing that.

"Elsword~ If you want more you can have my share cause I'm on a diet today" Rena winked at me while passing her dish to me.

Eh?

"M-Me too!" Chung also did the same thing.

Hold on!

"…"

What!, even Raven!

Now all of the meals where gathered in front.

You cheaters!

*Staaarrrreee….*

Eve stills penetrate me with her cold intense stare which I know why she's doing that.

"…I-Itadakimasu…" I surrendered

After breakfast, I didn't attend morning class, due to paying a long visit inside the bathroom.

…

Present day Third Day: Raven's cooking…

"Beef/Pork Jerky it's good, but do you even call this a meal?"

I muttered, while taking a bite of my meal—more like a snack.

"Well at least Raven didn't forget to put spices"

Right across me was Chung who is currently helping me with my studies.

"I guess I should be grateful then" I continuously chomped on the strip dried meat while taking some notes.

Today Chung and I are alone in the house, after morning practice with Raven I was called by Rena concerning about my studies. Since I just transferred during mid-term, my grade was falling behind.

I sighed, I can't help it I'm not a genius after all especially on studying but the most stunning news was they inform me that I joined in the Student Council without my knowledge.

To be blunt I don't know why I was needed to join, I clearly am not qualify to the position they gave me

"Vice-President? Earth to Vice-President Elsword!"

Hearing Chung's voice I quickly snapped back to reality

"Chung don't call me that"

"Why not? You really are the VP Student Council"

"Hai hai, it's because you guys forced me to"

Yesterday….

Due for being a late comer because of a stomachache, I was lately inform by Rena they say the seat was already reserved just for me.

"Damn it! I don't even know how to act or how to work as a V-Pres!"

"It's fine~ all you need to do is to stay beside to Eve, Oh! If she gets tired just give her a shoulder massage, you can even gently pat her head and praise her 'Good Job!' but if you want… "

Suddenly Rena leans towards me, she was excessively close that her emerald hair was tickling my nose with her flower scent shampoo then she gradually moves her red lips closer to my ear and whispers a soft seductive words.

"…you can use the private backroom for stress relief~"

"…"

Alone with Eve…inside a small room… privately…

I was greatly dumbfounded for a while, like for a second there did I imagined something indecent from those soft tempting words that my brain was going to melt and my body had gradually set on fire.

"No!, What the heck are you talking about!, I can't do—do something like that to her!"

"Oh my~ I do not know what you were imagining but…what I mean was on our backroom there are arcade games, psp and PS3 which are very useful for stress relief~" On the contrary Rena smiled to me innocently.

"…"

Again, I was speechless…

"Rena-senpai…" I slowly muttered.

"Hai?"

"Please don't tease me too much"

I feel like I'm about to cry.

End of flashback…

"El? Why are you crying?" Chung anxiously asked

"Eh? Sorry I just remembered a scene on a TV drama"

"Ohh… I guess it must've really touched you"

"Yeah…"

I should stop worrying about what happened yesterday and start studying.

Surprisingly, Chung is a good teacher. I usually have a lower than average mark on studying but thanks to his tutor time with me, I was able to understands the difficult lessons with ease.

"By the way Chung"

"Hmm?"

"I notice that you always call Eve as 'Queen', why is that?"

"Ummm…"

I really don't intent to bring it up, but I just wanted to have a small chat with Chung for a break that I did not expect him to be surprise regarding my sudden question

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it"

"No!...the reason is, She's my Savior"

"Huh? Savior?"

I raised my eyebrow in puzzlement after hearing that.

"Well it's a long story…" Chung said while scratching the back of his head.

…

After a long narration, it seems that during the time when Chung was selected to be a core successor, he was attack during accompanying his father's meeting. His father was a great known general of the national military defense and a friend to Mari-san as well, during that time a horde of mechanical machines was about to attack the little Chung. Confused and paralyzed Chung could not move until his father came and immediately shielded him.

Fearing for his father's life the core reacted to Chung feelings, the Core of Aquanus with its power Chung protected his father and the soldiers around them but the enemies didn't stop, they force their way on breaking his shield barrier.

Unfortunately, Chung was still a child back then he didn't know anything he was scared and it depleted the energy of his core.

As the wave of attack was coming, he didn't know how to fight them and he thought he was going to die while in his father embraced.

However, they saw a powerful spark that blinded their view and as soon as the light faded, they had a clearer view of their savior.

It's was a 'Seraph' (Angel)

They were all mesmerized upon the celestial majestic power, which the enemies had finally fallen down.

Therefore, Chung began to admire her and phe promised that one day he will be able to return his debt as her knight.

"So you became friends with Eve since childhood?"

After listening, I follow up a question.

"Yes, we did, I devoted myself to her as a knight since then" Chung proudly said

"I see I'm glad you were ok"

I smiled but barely, I do not understand but there was a tingling sensation inside my chest.

"Actually I'm quite jealous of you"

While lowering his head, Chung confessed.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you saved her first before I did and umm never mind"

Chung quickly closed the topic, I wonder why and how did I save her? Is it also a part of my memory that I have lost?

"Anyway, Sorry I acted childish last time…I didn't meant to go that far" Chung apologized while still gently bowing his head.

"Come on! It's already in the past! Besides you did it because you wanted to protect Eve"

I replied since I really have no grudge against him.

"Everything is gone to the past, so let's continue our self study"

I eventually return my attention to my notes while taking another bite from the meat jerky.

"El…"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Eve?" Chung bluntly said

"?!"

It was a killing blow that I did not prepared myself that I suddenly choked on my jerky.

*Cough* *Cough*

"What the hell!" I cried as I thumped my chest

"You don't?"

"Umm…it's not like that…well"

Well truth is I'm not so sure about my feelings, I indeed swear that I will be by her side to protect her and aid her with all my strength but...

Am I allowed to like her?

"Sorry I'm not sure yet so I can't answer that now"

"Phew…"

Chung suddenly sighed while on the other hand it left me flustered.

"You're a good guy El that why I'm relief because you honestly answered my question."

"Sorry I do not understand?"

"It means you have no intention of playing with her feelings which if it's you then I do not need to worry anymore"

"…"

I thought Chung was like an innocent child but I was wrong…he is more mature than I am.

…

Night time…

"I'm so tired…"

After we studied, the rest of the group came home. Obviously, Raven was still in charge of the kitchen but I greatly insist on helping him cook.

Convincing him…"It is a Kohai jobs to look after his Senpai!"

I told a lie but unexpectedly Raven believed me.

Once dinner is done, the girls took their bath first.

Actually, there were two bathrooms inside the house, one is at the first floor and the other is at second floor.

Mainly the first floor is for boys only.

So why are the girls using the first floor bathroom?

Rena said this "Someone clumsily broke the water faucet that it took about a week to repair it and a few more days for the water to come out"

"Who broke it?"

"A cute little fox~"

Is she still teasing me?

Therefore, I waited until it's my turn to take the bath and now that I'm satisfied for today, I wanted to take my sleep right away and as soon as I saw my soft comfy bed that I immediately hopped myself to sleep like a log.

…

…

Hmm?

In the middle of the night, I felt cold from the breezy wind.

Did I forget to close the window?

Still half asleep, I tried to reach out for my blanket.

"Hmm~Hmmm~"

Huh? Someone's humming?

"Yosh! Finally made it… *Yawn*"

A girl?

"I'm going to sleep then…Oyatsumi~"

A dream…

In my dream, I thought I was visit by a girl. Well it's just a dream after all that I don't really mind then suddenly something rustling was moving closer to me, which I continue to ignored it and once again, I slept like a rock.

"…oyatsumi" I mumbled in to my dream.

If only it was a dream…

…

…

I woke up early this morning that somehow I felt like I didn't sleep well, my whole body felt like cramps. I recalled during late night I dreamed that someone was punching and stamping me mercilessly, it's like a bad premonition or maybe just a weird nightmare that felt really real.

Even so, I tried to stand up stretching my arms high like I usually do then quickly fixing my bed in order.

While I was lifting the blanket that I used last night, I suddenly noticed something that I froze immediately.

"…"

"zuuu…zuuu"

I blinked I few times even pinch myself if I was still dreaming.

"…"

"zuuu…zuuu"

It's real…

There is a sleeping girl that I do not know and the most disturbing was her yukata was half fix...I can clearly see the cute light peach colored undergarments and her body figure as well.

Well compared to Rena this girl may have be rank second but she has I nice curve too and a child-like cute face…wait, what am I thinking! Stop! I should not look and prey upon such a defenseless girl.

So I tried to look away even if it was enticing I tried to control myself not to peek.

Eventually, the sleepy girl woke up because of my restlessness.

"O~hayo~Gosaimas~" Still half asleep the girl bowed her head politely as she greeted me.

"Umm…Ohayo…" So I greeted her back.

The girl yawned carefree, seems like she still doesn't understand the situation yet.

"Etoo…"

"Hai?" The girl replied earnestly while her eyes were only half-open.

"Your clothes…please"

I should ask 'Who are you' first but the clothes come first as the highest priority.

"?"

As I instructed the girl looked down on her unfix yukata, then blinked as she starts to look around the room with a confused face and finally she stop at my direction.

"Uwahh…wahh"

Tears were starting to appear on her lovely eyes.

Oh Shit! She's going to cry!

"Wait don't—guah!"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was pushed down to the cold floor while a blade no—a spear had pointed it's tip right at my neck just a centimeter gap.

It happens so fast that I didn't have time to react at all.

I repentantly looked up and saw her; she was not the same girl that woke up a few moments ago. The mysterious girl right on top of me had transform her hair into white as snow eventually white nine-tailed and two pointed fox ears appeared.

I was stunned as stone, half amaze and half fear because what reflected from those red beastly eyes was the blood-lust to kill.

And the prey was me…

Chapter 10 [Deo; FINALLY THE LAST ONE!]

I wonder how did I got myself in to this mess…

Let's see to start off, I woke up like any other day yet it seems this day is a little different.

Why?

"How dare you…" the mysterious girl mumbled with a calm yet furious tone.

"How dare you lay a hand on me!"

"Wahh!"

A girl was seriously trying to kill me!

Within a flash, the she quickly stabbed me aiming at my head but thanks to my natural reflex whenever I encounter sharp objects, I was able to dodge it that it only grazed me at my right cheek and the blade straightly stabbed to the floor.

"Hohh…" The girl surprisingly felt amazed.

"W-wait a sec let me explain"

"Silence!, I admire your beastly instinct to dodged that as a reward I'll grant you a painless death so hold still and let me cut you, you lowly Beast!"

"I didn't do anyth—"

"Elsword, it's time to get up—!"

Suddenly, Raven came in without a warning and as soon as he realized that I am not alone in my room, he only stayed silently still staring at us.

I immediately passed a stare to Raven saying 'Raven-senpai please save me!' that kind a stare

In response, Raven nodded, as he understood my message.

Thank goodness…

However, before he could manage to say something. The fox girl shuddered because she finally noticed her unfix clothe which reveal some embarrass part especially her cute undergarments. She was seen not once but twice in an awkward moment by another male.

"NOOOOO!"

With a loud scream, she cried and instantly started swinging her spear mercilessly chasing at us.

…

…

"Gome no sai…Really I'm so sorry…"

After a few painful struggles, we manage to stopped the girl going berserk around the house thanks to everyone's help.

"Calm down Ara you don't need to cry…"

Rena smiled trying to calm her down.

"B-b-ut…"

Ah…so the girl's name is Ara.

Ara Haan seems like she was gone for a whole 2 weeks due to a family ceremonial meeting.

How should I put this, she's cute well disregarding the fact that she was scary trying to kill me a moment ago yet now she's like a timid weak girl tearfully crying.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still…"

Meanwhile to my side, Eve was kindly treating my wounds with a disinfectant agent, while next to us was Chung who was doing the same treatment to Raven's cuts.

"Umm…I'm so sorry..."

Ara then timidly approached us and bowed sincerely.

"No…it's ok, you don't need to bow" I quickly relied back

"Sorry…"

This time she faced toward to Raven apologizing too.

"It's fine…"

Therefore, Ara had finally calm down.

"Well mine telling us how did you get to Elsword's room?" Chung asked

"Eh…well it's…"

…

…

After a few minutes of explaining to sum it up, Ara wanted to surprise us of her arrival, she wanted to make a great impression by preparing breakfast thus greet us 'Good morning everyone I made breakfast!' the next day and everyone will be amazed and happy or so she thought.

However, she made a big blunder last night, instead of sneaking to her room while everyone was peacefully asleep she had mistaken going to my room. Maybe Ara was so tired from the long journey that she didn't realized the differences between the first floor left corner window (Elsword's Room) to the second floor center window which her room was supposedly be there.

"Gome…"

"Like I said its ok but can I ask something?"

"Please anything!"

"Are you human?" I asked bluntly

Frankly speaking, after I've been chased around the house a while ago in came to my mind, is she really human? Having a lady-fox appearance made me curious to ask.

"Kuuh!"

Yet Ara made an offended shock, as she was about to cry again.

"Wah! Please don't cry!"

"Elsword that's quite rude!" Rena glared and scolded me

"B-But I thought she's a Kumiho…umm am I wrong?"

"Oh! Are you talking about Eun?"

"Eun?"

"Hai!, she's my best friend and my Guardian Spirit"

"Ahh…Sorry I don't understand"

"Ara is an exorcist…"

Eve diligently answered after she was done fixing me up.

"I see…"

"Umm…I know it's a bit late for introduction but, my name is Ara Haan, Nice to meet you Elsword"

"Oh right, nice to meet you too…Ara"

She bowed again politely in front of me and so I did the same thing.

"Okay! Now since everything is settled it's time for breakfast…Who's on duty today?" with a clapped, Rena called out to change the topic

"That will be me"

I quickly raised my hand.

"Elsword are you sure? from the looks of your bandages…are you sure you can cook in that condition?" Rena anxiously asked.

"No problem, I am completely fine, It's just a simple cuts but it won't stop me from making breakfast"

I showed a wryly smile, honestly speaking it was really a simple cuts. It's just happens that Eve over-exaggerated bandaging my wounds like I almost look like a mummy.

"Then can I lend a hand…" Ara shyly raised his hand as she volunteer to help.

"Well I don't mind so thanks"

Therefore, while we prepared breakfast the other group had cleaned up the mess around the house.

…

…

It's Sunday.

Even so I continued my daily training with Raven, somehow I can feel that I have improved in just a short period since I noticed I had gotten close to Raven strength during our sparing battles.

"Ok ready Elsword?"

"Hai!"

However, today training was a little different.

Since Raven notice how much I had improve, he instruct me to use my Aura(Power) of Ignis during this battle practice.

"Hwaahh!"

Without it, I won't be able to summon my Astral Weapon which is very important when it comes to a real battle so today's training is how to control it.

Unfortunately, I can't bring it out this time.

"Haa..haa.."

After a few tries I panted heavily, honestly it was so tiring I can only bring out the red blaze to my fist but I can't materialize it in to a sword like last time.

"That's enough…"

"No wait I can still go on!"

"Elsword it is important to have a break sometimes in order to conserve your energy when it comes to a decisive fight"

"…you have a point"

Raven was right, I can't stress out my mind over it or else I won't get any further, I need to relax and take my time.

Therefore, we took a short break but this time we were not alone, Chung and Ara accompanied us to observe.

"Here you go"

Ara handed over the water bottles and sandwiches on each of us.

"Chung what do you think?" After drinking, Raven asked Chung seated beside him.

"I guess it should be fine but are you sure?" Chung diligently answered.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"No there isn't, actually I was more surprise that you have improve a lot in such a short time that I think you adapted well during this passed days"

"Oh, I see…but I cannot master how to release the Ignis Core"

Even after I was praise by Raven, somehow I can't helped not be frustrated because of my weakness. I clenched my fist wondering if I am still lacking something, which is why I was not able to bring it out.

"Elsword there's no need to rush…We already plan on helping you that's why I decided to change your sparring partner this time…" Raven explained

"Huh? Who? Is it Chung?"

"Originally yes but since someone showed up early, I decided to asked her instead"

Her?

I immediately shift my sight to a lovely girl across to mine.

She quickly responded to me with a warm smile.

"I am looking forward to be your partner Elsword-san"

"Ah!, yes me too…"

I scratch my head with bitterly smile while feeling a bit bashful because this time a girl will be my sparring partner but is it ok to fight with a girl.

Although, the event last morning did impress me that she must be strong.

Meanwhile…

"Hey…Raven"

Chung whispered something to Raven.

"Are you sure that Elsword will be fine?...I have a bad feeling about this"

"You know very well that Ara is a perfect opponent for him this time, Elsword already experience facing heavy opponents like us but this time he will be facing an opponent which will exceed his limits"

"I hope so…"

"Let's just watch the two"

…

Elsword VS Ara

…

Once I walked to the middle, facing Ara in a certain distance, she bowed her head as a polite way to start, since this was a battle practice she was wielding a wooden rod, same goes for me a wooded sword.

"Ready…Battle Start!"

Raven said out the signal to begin.

Without a second waste, Ara kicks the ground and charges.

Here she goes!

She was moving so fast and soon the gapped between us shorten.

I gripped my hand preparing for any action she will make.

Then suddenly…

"Kyaa!"

With a thud sound, she fell flat to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two audiences and I were dumbfounded for a moment.

What happen? Did I do something to make her tripped like that but I clearly sure I did not.

"A-Are you ok?" I anxiously asked while slowly walking to her.

"H-hai…Ah! Sorry please one more time!"

With a red face, Ara panicky stands up.

"O-ok…"

…

Battle Start Take 1!

After the formal bow, we started from the beginning like nothing happened.

I watched my opponent carefully, I understand that Ara was fast, faster than Raven as if she was walking in air that her feet cannot be seen touching the ground hence she had already shorten the gap between us and so I quickly raised my sword to block.

*THUNNGG* (A/N: I do not know how wooden things clash sound)

With the edge of the wooden rod, Ara thrust it against my defense.

Yosh! now it's my turn

I was now about to counter but unfortunately.

"!"

*THUNGG* *THUNNGG*

As soon as I was about to strike back a dozen of strikes followed after her first attack that it happened so fast within seconds.

"Urgh!"

"Teih!"

With a final blow, I was forced to back away from a strong impact, even if I was able to block it due to a numbers of strike my defense was complete penetrate with a strength I didn't expect to a girl.

I held my chest, the area where Ara had hit. Oddly, it didn't hurt.

Ah! No wonder…

I realized that before Ara could hit me directly, she retracted the rod thus she made a shockwave blow that causes me to back away.

Is she underestimating me?...No she only warned me not to underestimating her just because she's a girl.

Once I saw the girl smiling face, I knew that Ara warned me not to treat her as a fragile girl and fight as an equal warrior.

I smiled amusedly fascinated because my opponent was indeed strong worthy to give all I had.

Since Ara was fast, I didn't mind it as long as I can see her movement I will soon find an opportunity to catch her.

After an intense silence, I initiated to attack first.

"HYAHH!"

I roared my way dashing closer to my opponent.

At that time, Ara spins her rod and with the right momentum, she quickly parried my sword tip. Not only that she quickly turns around moving with her rod and with her strength she strike, aiming at the side of my body.

However, I reacted just in time as I shift my weight to my side downward forcing my arm to block the upcoming attack with my sword.

Therefore, I successfully defended myself but after receiving the impact, I felt that the girl was not only great on speed but her power as well that can be match below Raven or me.

The battle continued on, I blocked her attacks in which given a chance I will counter back while in contrast Ara parried and strikes continuously.

The fight was intense; I could feel the forceful blow in every strike between us.

I didn't have time to lower my guard for an instance if I did I will surely lose, it was a battle of endurance and speed but.

"Argh!"

After a few seconds, My defense had gradually become weak and eventually I got hit again, it was not because I was tired it was due to Ara's attack becoming heavy and at the same time quicker than before.

Crap!

Alas, my defense had collapse completely making me exposed on the upcoming attacks.

"Wolf Stance 2: Wind Wedge!"

Ara immediately use the open opportunity to land a strong hit at the center of my chest and quickly lead a series more combos.

"Guahh!"

With a several attack at once, I had no choice but to move away retreating from the furious strikes from Ara.

"Damn…"

It was already a second time that I was force to retreat. Ara was indeed something else, she had speed, agile and strength if I hadn't trained with Raven, surely I would have been beaten much early.

I grinned, I did not know why but it appears that I was enjoying the fight having a disadvantage situation and felt a sensation where my heart throbs in excitement on how to set a score.

While the fight was on hold, Ara was thinking the same thing.

She too was enjoying the fight because it's been a while since she fought a strong one, she was able to bring up a few percentage of her power yet she was still hesitating to go all out because this was a battle for him to learn.

Yet her inner self selfishly wanted to burst out and enjoy every inch of the battle however, Ara restraint the thought to stay patient for the prey was not ready to be devour.

"Ok then warm up is over… are you ready?"

"Of course!"

Afterwards the fight had entered the second phase.

This time they charges simultaneously and once they reach each other range they clashed their weapon with a roar sound of their battle cry .

Meanwhile…

"Amazing…"

Chung who was spectating the fight on the side with Raven was astonished from watching.

"To think that Elsword could keep up with Ara"

"…"

On the other hand, while observing the two fighters Raven was in deep thoughts

_Indeed, Elsword strength is growing fast but it still not enough for him to awaken the power of Ignis_

_Why is that?_

_Is it because of Elsword is stubborn whenever he felt victory upon something his overconfidence to his own strength grows and because of it he subconsciously refuses to use the core?_

_I f we don't do something it will be a problem in the near future against the real enemy that will cause him to loss his life._

_For now we need him to realize his own limits… actually I was amaze of his optimistic character and stubbornness to fight without relaying to the unknown power however, this will not save him from the claw of death sooner or later he must realize he is still human with limits that is why he need to surpass it._

"Actually if Ara did not came early I would have ask Rena or Eve to train with Elsword but…"

Raven frowned and made a troubled face as he stopped his words while Chung quickly understood why.

It was because.

"Elsword current state, he will be knock out in an instant before getting near them…" Chung also sighed

Elsword have no match for them, he will surely taste a bitter defeat before having battle experience however, since Ara showed up he can make an equal standing

"Rena and Eve are both range type fighters and also there speed attack are equal to Ara" Raven explained, pointing that Elsword is melee type having him going against them without proper training will only lead to one-sided fight. But when it comes to Ara, she is light melee type thus Elsword will easily learn slowly from her battle style.

"Well there is also another one that could help Elsword to control his mana (spirit energy) training in order for him to improve his power potential but unfortunately, she hasn't come back yet and I possibly think that she won't hold back regarding her teaching method…" Raven added with a trouble face

"Ah right she's merciless after all hehe" Chung made a soft giggled imagining when the time comes where Elsword will learn how to control his mana from 'Her'.

…

-Elsword POV-

Getting back to the fight, I was defeated easily.

"Arrggh!"

After getting my ass kicked, I was knock down hard to the ground

I barely can keep up, my reflexes had failed me to catch up with her incredible agile movements.

I gritted my teeth while staring the sky, my whole body ache in fatigue. Her aim was accurate through my joints that I could hardly even move.

Damn it!

"Shit!"

I cursed, to the bottom of my heart, I was furiously shaken from anger in my own weakness.

"Elsword…I guess we should end this for today"

As I heard Raven from the side, it only made me more depress.

I know this was only training but it left me a bitter taste of defeat.

I am pathetic maybe that is why Ignis core refuses to come out.

…

…-No!

The hell why am I acting weird! This is no time in reminiscing thing that will only get me more depress!

I need to get up

Even if I get beaten again and again I need to stand up after all the one thing I am good at is my sturdiness.(A/N: *cough*stubbornness…)

Therefore, I tried to stand up ignoring my bruise body to give in instead, I looked up to Raven and said.

"Wait…I can still fight"

"...Elsword clearly you can't go on there still enough time for you, for now you need to rest-"

"I refuse"

"…"

Without waiting for his permission, I once again reach out to my wooden sword raised it against my opponent.

"El wait chill down you don't need to rush things"

"Chung don't interfere me"

"B-but…"

"…Chung let him we can't change his mind" Raven shrugged, after seeing Elsword eye filled with resolve there was no way that they could make him back off.

"ha..hahaHAHAHA!"

""?!""

Suddenly, an intense laughter had broken the heavy mood.

To their shocked, it came towards to the other side—and that person was Ara.

"Huh?"

I frowned, wondering what gotten into Ara that made her laugh.

Suddenly, her jet black hair dyed into white, tails and ears appeared and her eyes were glowing wild blood red. However not only her appearance changed the aura around her also changed as well.

From the warm gentle aura, she was now leaking a killing-intent.

Soon cold sweat began to drop down to my temple as I felt fear had taken over me. However, I bit my lip hard so that I could remain composed and eventually that fear subsides.

"Huu…to think you have some vigor to continue after receiving all Ara's attack, I am quite impressed"

The mature lady-like tone of her voice which obviously opposite from Ara's clumsy yet cheery voice.

This one is Ara's other side Eun.

"T-thanks to think you praised me just because of something like this"

Paying no attention to her death stare, I simple smirked ironically.

"Oh my…have you not wanted to be praise I wonder?"

"Technically I don't mind but it will probably be best for you save it after I won"

"Oh? Are you telling me that a mere Beast like you could possibly defeat me?"

Beast? Does she still have a grudge against me because of the misunderstanding last morning?

"Fufu~…Interesting~ then entertain me to my heart content!"

After declaring war, Eun raised her hand up towards the sky then a bright light object(core) emits a strong intensive energy and for some reason the feeling was very nostalgic as if it was the same sensation during the time where I was caught inside the forest.

Not long afterward, the sky began to shatter like broken glass soon the ground was shaken hence everything was crumbling until everything was swallow into the deep abyss.

…?

Once I opened widely my eye, I instantly gasped as I saw my surrounding, the red blood moon, the silent dead forest and the eerie feeling of nothingness, the familiar scenery where it all started.

Void

A world were two parallel world overlap together to create something that should not been there but eventually exist, it was due to the power of the core intervened

Wait…I thought Void step is randomly trigger

"Ara—I mean Eun-san isn't this going overboard for you to teleport us to this place"

Chung dreadfully called out

"Hmm? I don't see any problem as to why I should not do so, for this place is more befitting battle stage and also to avoid unnecessary witnesses"

"Wait!? Don't tell me you're going to get serious!…please stop Elsword might die!"

As for I stayed silent the whole time listening to their conversation, did I just hear it right I might die!

"Chu—"

"Silent! I do not ask any of your pitiful excuse Mouse!"

I wanted to ask Chung what he meant but then Ara—Eun cut me off and by the way, did she just called Chung a Mouse.

"Chung let them be…" Raven leaked out a heavy sighed as he walks away in a certain distance to make sure he won't get involve from their selfish fight.

"But…Fine" Chung also gave up as he followed Raven.

"As expected, Raven understand" Eun pleasantly nodded afterward she stared back at Elsword baffled face

"Now shall we start Beast-kun?"

"H-hai!"

Regardless why she kept calling me that, I'll have to focus everything in to this fight.

"Then~ let's begin…"

_Solance Core: Asura of The Sun_

Eun piercingly shouted.

Afterwards, a mysterious light was release inside her body, and soon the bright light form an avatar spirit floated behind her.

The Avatar was a beautiful woman wear a turquoise dress with well design golden ornaments but the most eye catching was her goddess-like beauty, as the avatar appeared she started to perform kagura dance with her imperial fan.

(A/N: Kagura- if I am not mistaken it is a traditional dance for Japanese festival…please do correct me if I am wrong)

Soon Eun's casual clothes started to glow that it eventually materialize in to a white-black priestess clothes along with a long sharp spear and finally the transformation was complete.

After witness such spectacular scene, I was speechless leaving my mouth half-open. I was captivated by the avatar dress it was very well suited, her white hair, tails and ears it was like a true goddess that had descended down.

"Then shall we begin?"

"A-Ah! Yes!"

I quickly snapped out back to reality.

This is no time to admire her…she's my opponent that I need to prepare.

Nevertheless, thanks to her time transforming, I was able to take some rest not only that it seems my fear had also vanish as well.

"Then here I come"

Eventually Eun started rashes towards me.

"!"

What?

Just a blink of an eye, she was already in front of me.

"Too slow"

"Guah!"

With a power swing, that I could barely block it my balance had shaken.

I need to block again!

Since she uses the same technique with Ara I guessed I know what's going to come next, it will be a multi-strike until my defense will break and soon deliver a final strike.

However, it didn't happen.

"What!—Guh!"

From the front she suddenly reappeared at my rear side as if she just teleported—no impossible she was just too fast that my naked eye was unable to follow her movements.

As I was defenseless from the back, I got hit and was knock over again facing the ground.

"Hmm? Is that all you got?"

"Shut up I'm not done yet!"

On my knees, I slowly stood up facing my opponent once more.

"Yawwn…Honestly I thought you would put up some fight but I guess you're still weak maybe I should not bother myself to come out and let Ara play with you a little more"

Instantly a pop hot vein throbs at my temple

What's her deal! She's starting to piss me off!

If only I could draw out my sword I might have a chance, I might also teach this arrogant lady a piece of my mind too, but right now I still don't have the ability to do that.

Darn it!

"Oryahh!"

I attacked, I swing and thrust with all I could yet on the other hand Eun had easily parried it.

Darn…why can't I hit her…

I was having a hard time matching up her paced due to her agile fox-like reflex, moreover whenever I move I noticed her pointy ears twitch as if she was listening to my movement predicting where I could strike.

Isn't that cheating!

…

_-Idiot getting work up will not help you_

Eh?

Suddenly a very familiar voice resounded inside my head.

_-Focus don't let your mind clouded with anger, close your eyes as you free your mind to every distraction._

This…

_-Once you saw it, strike with everything you've got!_

Sis…

Right…in the past I usually sparred with Sis, I lose to her countless times that I got very mad.

However, She always taught me not to give up both in battle and to myself.

Focus…patience…and a silent heart

Ah, it was something I forgot...

"Tsk…Sis I'm sorry…"

While in the midst of the battle, I closed my eyes clearing everything, ignoring the noises that weren't necessary only listening to the sound crashing weapons and from my mind I watch my enemy unseen movements.

Thus, I finally saw it…

I found the weakness of Eun's movement.

The moments were her movement becomes dull and slow before executing an attack. I somehow understand and quickly I opened my eyes and parried her spear with all I got.

"Hahh!"

Immediately, I stamped my foot to the ground putting every inch of force up to my arms to swing my sword with a heavy swing.

"?!"

As expected Eun blocked it, however I am far not done yet.

I pushed forward, harder and vigorously that I had finally shaken her away with my attack.

I stepped forward chasing after her not giving her the chance to retaliate back.

However, I was expecting her to be a bit worry of this situation yet Eun didn't made that face instead…She was smiling.

"Fuu~…Not bad~"

"Tsk..."

She's underestimating me…

While I fought she resist back that eventually I could feel my wooden sword could break anytime soon but

"…I wonder can you keep up."

"I don't care!"

She noticed that, well considering she didn't cut it easily with her spear, she was only concern of fighting me equally even thought I used a wooden sword, it's more better than being bare-handed.

*Crack*

"Such admirable attitude… Since you had withstand fighting to this point with only that sword… As a reward in making this far, I will grant you an honorable defeat"

"Thanks but I don't need it…HAAAHH!"

*Crack*

As my strength was at peak, I fiercely push forward entrusting my resolve to this one final swing, just once if only I could hit her only then I could accept defeat.

I know very well that it's impossible for me to defeat her now so I guess it's ok to end this…

…_-Ending this will be a waste you know_

Huh?

_-Hehe looks like you can hear me now brat_

Another familiar voice yet this time it was not from my memories instead it's from my deep conscience.

*Clangg!*

Then the unexpected clashes sounds of steel echoed and with a strong impact both of us had driven away.

"?!"

Eh?

Once I gained my senses, I glanced down to my weapon that was supposed to be a broken wooden sword but it was now the same steel-red sword I used last time.

"Congrats El you did it!"

"…"

On the distance side, Chung yelled happily while Raven showed a relief smile.

"Hmm…To think you could manage to bring it out much quicker than I anticipated…Not bad Beast-kun, with it let us end this fight since we already accomplish our goal"

Ara said while having a discontent tone.

"…"

I felt silence for a moment, truly I am happy right now but.

"Ending this would be a waste"

I somehow repeated the same words from that man but no doubt about it he was right, I shouldn't be satisfy with just one attack I should aim to defeat my enemy completely.

"Fufu~ nicely said…Then shall we continue?"

Therefore, we agreed for it is too early to end the battle without a real winner thus, we simultaneously kick the ground.

"Hahh!"

"Teihh!"

Against my attack, Eun spins her spear with countless strikes, I parried every hit and it seems not only did I acquire my weapon but also my reflexes and strength has greatly enhanced.

What?

Suddenly Eun disappeared

-Behind!

I turn around at immediately slashes hard but what I hit was her alter-image.

"Kuah!"

I groaned, not only did she manage to cunningly evade me she had also landed a scratched on my left should with a phantom like claws.

"Oh~ I was aiming at your fatal point yet you manage to dodge that, looks like you're getting a good reaction…but it is still too slow!"

Without decreasing her momentum, she rapidly dashes forward.

"Rapid Raid—"

"Gueghh!"

Again I tried to block every claws she unleash yet some had pass through that it eventually scratches me on my arms, legs and cheek.

She doesn't really hold back this time

"Fufu~"

And she's enjoying it.

Eun continued unleashing her attack just like a hungry wolf—I mean fox playing at her prey before letting out the final blow.

"Tsk…"

—_What wrong?, do you need help?_

Shut up!

—_Ah, still stubborn are we…I was only going to give you an advice_

Advice?

—_How about this, even if you were hit just pretend it doesn't hurt…that's all hahaha_

This damn man… What the hell is he saying, but I might as well try even if I might die.

-Iron Body(Stoic)…

"GYYAAHH"

"?!"

I charge forward putting down my sword on defense that I focus on slashing forward my way.

From the front phantom claws, I push head on against it.

It hurts!...no it doesn't hurt, It doesn't hurt!, Damn it doesn't hurt!

"HYYAAHH"

"…!"

Eun halt back from my sudden outburst assault but I didn't allow her to distance herself away from my range, I quickly dash over and manage to slash and pierce through.

"Don't get too cocky Beast!"

Eun glared at me with a fearless eyes, she then raised her hand.

"Fox's Meal!"

What the-?

From her outcry, I suddenly felt very heavy like something part of me had been pull off.

I instantly faced Eun who was staring at me with a delighted cunning smile while licking her tender lip.

"Now I'll end this –Fire Fox!"

With a great strength, she slashes forwards making me cease my attack and once I've step away, Eun's white long 9-tails started burn in flames releasing myriad spark of lights and soon it was homing at my direction.

"!"

It was the end.

…

…

Huh?

Nothing happens…I was sure I was about to get hit anytime soon but I didn't sense any pain.

Did I collapse completely?

I carefully opened my eye and saw that I was in a different place, the place was the cold dark hallway were I woke up last time where I met a strange suspicion man.

"Welcome back brat"

"You…"

"Why do you look so angry?"

"I don't know but I get really irritate whenever I'm here…so what do you want this time?"

"After helping you out, I still don't receive any gratitude"

"That's because your very suspicions in every way"

I still can't see his face, the room was dark but there were fire lamps that were place at every pillars at the hall yet something was concealing his true identity not only that I also felt he was hiding something from me that is why I am very cautious of him.

"Tell me are you the core's pre-successor? Or are you Ignis?"

A long silent, the man placed his hand to his chin while thinking.

"…In my previous life I am…but I did told myself 'I am Me'

—…and so who are you"

The man added a confusing remarked that left me puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me who are you now"

"Seriously?... I am Elsword Seighart"

"I am not asking for your name brat"

"What the hell! I don't understand what you wanted to hear!"

In the shadow dim light, I could hear the man heavy sighed

"Clearly you're not ready…"

He was testing me but I still can't comprehend what he was trying to convey.

"However, soon the Dark Lord will make his move and without your Core you won't stand a chance, you might also experience the same lost like last time"

"Eh? Last time? What do you mean answer me!—Guh"

Abruptly, I felt a bad feeling…deep inside me I sense a sharp nostalgic pain that was coming back, which my head had started to ache.

"Like I said you're not ready thus I will lend you my strength"

"…?"

"My strength is not enough but as long as you maintain your resolve and deeply strengthen your bond with the others, I hopefully trust that you will never be devour by your 'Own self' thus this will accomplish what I had promise back then…a promised I made to your brave sister"

"…?! Sis?...Why is my sister involve in this! Tell me!"

"If you want to seek the answer you must live on and with that will you accept it?"

"…"

I clenched my fist silently thinking about my sister and the power of what the man kept mentioning.

I wanted to know what happen to her.

Did my dad lie to me? Deceiving me that my sister had move away overseas yet it wasn't the truth? But why?

Ah, Damn! My head is starting to hurt even more!

I don't know, I can't recall anything from my past! AH!

"So what will it be…Elsword Seighart"

"I-I accept"

I need to know

…

…

*BOOMM!*

"I-isn't that going too far Eun-san!"

Chung yelled out after the loud sound crash.

The scene had already covered with mist of dust and scattered debris.

This was only a mock battle and so how did thing go down to this, at the first place Elsword haven't master to call out his 'Sacred Avatar' while on the other hand Eun had fully materialize her own which lead to a one-sided match.

"Chung, you worry too much"

"But Raven…"

"Elsword is ok more like he finally did it"

"What?"

Dumbfounded, upon looking back Chung widened his eyes in disbelieve

At the chaotic scene, red wild flames twirling like dome shape covering the center of the battlefield that everyone shielded themselves from the heat blazing light.

…

…

'In order for you to inherit my power you must know first who I was hence my experience and my strength will pass on to you'

I see…

'Then hear me this…

I who was a gladiator sought power and justice, I who fought hundreds of warriors and achieved victory through my fierce battles. I who attained my freedom and myself…Thus I vowed eternity to protect everyone dear to me…I am

—Prime Knight: Sieghart of Ignis'

"Ignis Core: Lord Knight of Flames!"

I shouted from the deep of my lung, I rouse my voice as the wild flames around me started to gather with their burning blaze.

The furious flames soon burned my clothes but instead of turning to ashes it gradually transform in to a suit with metallic plate enhancement with formal clothe that resemble a true knight, grasping my hands, I could feel the hot burning blood that flows in my vein.

The overwhelming power that I could not imagine, without a doubt it was now on my hands.

Afterward, I raised my sword preparing for battle that I thought it was over yet right now it was still the beginning.

That's right now I will be the who will end it.

"Hmm~"

Right in front was Eun who was patiently waiting for me was smiling.

"Sorry for making you wait"

"…I don't mind as long as you can entertain me"

"Then I will—Hahh!"

"Fufu~ Finally!"

…

…

And so the final round began.

As the battle continued, Eun swiftly dashes in different direction making me confuse on where she will strike.

"Teihh!"

"…!"

I blocked it easily but then she evaded my counter-attack.

She's really quick. However, since I can't catch her then I'll just—

"Armageddon Blade!"

"…?!"

Eun was surprised she didn't expect that my sword could transform into a massive astral blade.

"Hehe now it's my turn since I can't hit you I'll just randomly slash everywhere—HYYAAHH!"

"I-Impossible!"

With the long range of my sword, I swing it to every direction chasing Eun. I could tell she was having difficult to dodge the massive blade limiting her footing ground.

"…Don't you know you can't hit me with just that Beast-kun"

"Seriously why do call me that I have a name beside you are more of a beast than me"

"H-How dare you comparing a Beautiful Deity such as myself to a beast… you lowly pervert Beast!—Fox Fire!"

"Again it's was a misunderstanding!—Tsk"

Somehow, I barely cut down does annoying sparks yet some manage to land a hit.

Ah!

"Fufu~ you let your guard down—Specter of Blade!"

"Damn!"

*Clangg!*

After I blocked her attack, she quickly dashed away.

Damn I'm getting nowhere if this goes on—Oh that's right how about this.

"Triple Geyser!"

Upon applying some power from the Core, I smashed the blazing sword to the ground making an eruption of three huge fiery geyser of flame fountain that my surrounding was blow away.

After the flames subside, I looked around in search for any sign of Eun.

She was gone…

No she's…

From the sky Eun was gliding downward, her tails were widely spread that were emitting a brilliant light, she managed to evade to the sky without a burn.

"Not bad!"

She quickly descends in such incredible speed, kicking the air like it was a solid ground that swiftly rushing towards me.

I grinned

"…!"

Eun got surprised maybe because she notices that I already predicted her to jump up to the sky in order for her to avoid the blast and then with the right time she will come to me.

Straightly speaking I lured her in…

"Interesting~"

"HAAHH!"

"TEIHH!"

…

…

"El, you ok"

Eh?

What happen?

Once I got to my senses, I was already lying on the ground facing the sunset sky.

I did not remember what happen after we crashed but it seems like we return back to our world.

"Here…"

At my side, Chung offered me a hand to stand up.

"Did I lose?" I asked

"No, It's a draw"

Chung gently smiled while helping me up.

Then I gradually look at the opposite side, Eun who was still not transforming back was looking at me with an anxious face.

We both returned to our casual clothes, which mean the battle had already ended but how did it came to a draw?

Anyway, It would be better to leave it. Therefore, despite being so tired I gradually walked and halted in front of her.

"…Yes?"

She glared

Is she still mad?

"Umm…Thanks for everything"

I thought if it wasn't for this fight maybe it will take a considerable time for me to grow this much but thank to her harsh training I was able to achieved it.

Therefore, I offered a friendly handshake.

"…It was a nice fight"

In return, Eun reluctantly grabbed my hand.

"Then please next time, I look forward for a rematch" I chuckled

"Oh~ so do I"

Hmm…She surprisingly let out a gentle smile. Come to think of it once I get better look at her she really is beautiful especially her pointy fox ear and tails were adorable whenever they move, I wonder if their soft to touch…Eh? it hurts…Ah it hurts!

"Just a warning if you ever lay a hand on 'Us', I will cut you into pieces…Is that clear Beast-kun?"

"H-hai…"

Scary…I really need to be careful with her.

Afterward, she let go of my hand after gripping it tightly, I thought my hand was going to break.

"Psst…El"

"…?"

"Looks like Eun-san has taken a liking on you~hehe"

"Huh? What do mean Chung clearly she hates me"

"Well when you collapse somehow she was worried about you…truth is she doesn't easily trust men"

"Hooh… really?"

"Fuu~ can I ask what do you mean Mouse-kun?"

With a twitch from her ears, Eun easily heard us whispering to each other that made her glaring at us.

"No…we weren't talking anything!"

"Your deceitfulness is futile, I could hear quite clearly you know~"

"Sorry…"

Chung apologized and since I'm curious I wanted asks Chung about it

"What's with the nicknames?"

"Umm…apparently Eun has a habit to give guys animal names, well just don't mind it"

"I see…wait what about Raven"

"…"

Come to think of it, Raven isn't here…did he left already?

"…*cough* Then I'll excuse myself"

Hmm?

With an instant, Eun glowed and soon her appearance changes back to a black hair girl Ara.

Ara blinked twice while looking at me with a perplexed face then…

"G-G-Gome no sai!"

She cried while bowing her head repeatedly.

…

…

After some conversation, the two decided to head first to the Student Council to report back the great news about my growth and some other things.

Thus, I came home alone.

Ah finally!

Since no one is home except for me, I thought of taking advantage of going to the bath first as I needed to wash my heavy exhaust body.

As I went towards the bathroom a flash of déjà vu appeared in my head.

Weird, I don't understand why but I felt a very bad feeling is going to happen.

"Whatever…" I shrugged as I ignore it and was about to reach the doorknob.

"Huh?"

It opened by itself from the inside, not only that a figure with hot steams came out.

"Fuuh~"

A girl came out from the bathroom with a refreshing face.

Eh? Wait, a girl?

"…?"

Once the girl saw me, she froze in place like a statue.

Shit!, this is bad I need to say something fast!

"Umm…Hello?"

Ah, what a stupid thing to say!

"…He-he-he-hen-t-t—"  
>Meanwhile the girl began to panic that her words were shaken from her trembling mouth.<p>

I need to calm her first and explain—!

"HE-HENTAI!"

Unfortunately, before I could let out my voice a strong rapid jab hit me on my face.

Before I realized it, I was punch with such a great force that I slammed on the opposite wall and then fell face flat on the ground.

However, my misfortune didn't end just yet.

While I was still agonized and confused.

*STAMP*"HENTAI!...*STAMP*… HEANTAI HENTAI!" *STAMPP!*

She quickly gave me a foot stamps on my head…3 times!

Honestly, if this are done to a normal person they would definitely have a head concussion.

"Stop-!...Hold on-!"

I cried while I was trying to raise my head and my voiced, while I was being mercilessly pound.

"Shut up! Die already you pervert!"

"Wait—Ugh"

*STAMP*

*STAMP*

*STAMP*….

…

…

Stamp…

I didn't know how many times did my face had kissed the floor but finally it stopped…I almost thought I was really going to die. I did struggle but in the end she didn't listen to me that I ended up taking it all…Iron Body(Stoic)…

*Pant* Pant…*

The girl finally calmed down which only a rough breathless sound can be hear from her then after a few second she deeply inhale and quickly glanced the 'thing' under her foot.

"Hmm…?"

While observing the half-dead body of the culprit, she widened her eyes upon realizing who it was.

"El?...El-Elsword?"

Uncertain, the girl asked with a shock tone that she immediately removed her foot on the red haired youth.

…Did she just call me?

As a responds, I looked up.

"Eh?"

Still in pain, I thought I was having a delusion.

"A…Aisha?"

That's right I know this girl, the soft wet lavender hair falling down to her shoulders, the cute child-like face that I remember and a petite body wrap within the white towel.

Hmm?

Ah, from this view I realized I could see her thigh from the shade of her towel that instantly I got reddened speechless that quickly averted my gaze away and switch to see Aisha's face which seems like it was turning into a blushful red tomato…maybe she noticed ….Oh Shit!

"Ba-baka! Don't look!"

*STAMP*

"Bmff!"

After the heart-warming meeting, I was reunited with my long lost childhood friend Aisha…

…

…

[Deo: Now if your done reading…I suggest you should really take a rest …if not then I'll do for yah~]


	5. Chapter 11

Deo: Ok so this is where I start, I won't talk nonsense intro but before that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword/GC(KOG) or the original plot(Larcie)…

Now Let's start…

…

…

Chapter 11

…

…

Student Council Office…

After the fierce battle between Elsword and Ara, Raven went back to the SC office to report the result and everything he found out during their battle. He explained to Rena and Eve who the two stayed in the office since morning for their work as the council member.

Raven gave them a quick detail explanation on how Elsword manage to control his power and unexpectedly attained his Avatar mode.

"Wow~ that was fast indeed, we should thank Ara-chan(Eun) for a job well done~" [Rena]

"…What happen to Elsword after the battle?" [Eve]

"When I left, he was currently unconscious due to extreme fatigue" [Raven]

"I...see"[Eve]

"Eve there's no need to worry about him, you said it yourself his strong and tough so something like that won't bother him" [Rena]

"You're right…" [Eve]

Eve nodded, actually during her work she was always looking outside her window watching outside like she was looking at someone.

She was very worried and restless during the time of their work that Rena had to cheer her up from behind. Of course, Eve didn't doubt him, he was strong and obstinate that nothing can bring his will down as long as he can put everything in to it.

That's why she believes in him…

"There is…something else"[Raven]

"Hmm? What is it?" [Rena]

"…?"[Eve]

"While I was observing their battle, I had sense a strong intent that was lurking somewhere…I believe there were intruders that were well concealed while watching the match but as soon as I went to check it out, they quickly vanish" [Raven]

"Is that so…Eve what do you think" [Rena]

After hearing this, Rena asked Eve's of her opinion that also left her with a troubled stern face.

"I have a bad feeling…we need to hurry" [Eve]

"Right it's a good thing Aisha returned just in time" [Rena]

"She's back?" [Raven]

"Yes, thankfully Aisha came a few minutes ago from her concert tour hence, finally the seven of us are all complete, we can now prepare the ritual for the Teleportation to Elrios, right Eve" [Rena]

"Yes…I'll contact Mother afterward" [Eve]

*Knock~ Knock~*

While the three youth were in the middle of their discussing, a knock was heard that they immediately held their voices.

"Come in…" [Rena]

"Excuse us" [?]

As the door opened, Rena and the others were relief to see two familiar faces that came in, it was Chung and Ara who followed back after the battle with Elsword

"Ara-chan~, how is it? Did you have some fun with Elsword?" [Rena]

"Fueh~! w-what are you talking about rather I made I big mistake that I almost kill him!" [Ara]

"Ara-senpai please calm down…" [Chung]

"But thanks to you Elsword awaken and Aisha just return a while ago from her trip …with this we can finally proceed to the next stage" [Rena]

"Wah? Does that mean we can finally go to Elrios!" [Ara]

"Yes~"[Rena]

"Kueh…"[Ara]

"Ara is there something wrong?" [Rena]

"Kuhhu…f-finally I can save my Onii-sama…I-I'm glad" [Ara]

Ara cried while watery tears had started to flood her eyes.

"Come on now don't start crying over it we need to prepare our self in order to succeed, that's why be strong."[Rena]

"H-Hai!"[Ara]

"By the way, where is Elsword?" [Rena]

"Ah, he said he was already tired and wanted to go home first for a bath"[Chung]

"Oh may~" [Rena]

"Is there something wrong?" [Chung]

"It's just a bit coincidence but Aisha too said the same thing not long ago…" [Rena]

""…""

Suddenly, the room mood froze like a cold breeze passes by.

As they slowly comprehend what Rena just said, everyone was stone speechless in a brief moment and after a few seconds finally someone stood up and spoke to break the killing silence.

"We better go home quickly…"[Eve]

Maybe because she experienced it before, Eve somehow felt uneasy and with that everyone agreed.

…

…

…ELsword POV

On the next day…

"Urrghh…"[Elsword]

As I opened my eyes…I woke up having a throbbing head ache and when I tried to sit up to the bed, I quickly held my head due to sudden vertigo.

Huh…?

There was a bandage wrapped around my crown, which I didn't remember when did I get a head injury.

Did I got it during my battle with Ara?

Hmm…Strange…I can't remember anything after that…

I crossed my arms trying to recall yesterday event but after thinking it thoroughly nothing came out, no matter how hard I think the memory was blurred and at the same time my head hurts when I'm forcing it, is like there something traumatic that's blocking my mind as if I am not allowed to remember it.

…Sigh never mind, with a heavy sighed I stood up and made my way to the bathroom to wash my face as I passed by the living room I remembered that today is Monday…

We have classes today and when I looked at the wall clock it's 5:50am, which is a bit early from the usually time I woke up.

It's a bit early should I go do some light jog or maybe some sword swing to pass time either way anything is fine since everyone might be still in bed.

But before that I better prepare a light breakfast first.

Thus I went to the kitchen to look something inside the refrigerator that can be eaten.

"Ohayo...Mr. Hentai~"[?]

"Oh? Ohay—Wahh!?"[Elsword]

While I was busy looking for food, I suddenly heard a voice and once I turned to see who it was.

There was a girl already sitting at the dining table eating fresh toast and then in an instant, a nightmare which began to flashes back to my head as recognized her face.

The bath scene and the sound of foot stumping, all of it remembering it in an instant that I franticly shrieks away a few steps to the wall.

"Isn't that I bit rude to shout once you saw my face?"[Aisha]

The girl made a fixed smile, a furious one which made obvious that she's dreadfully irritated.

Exaggerating as it seems, it made me terribly surprise after that tragic incident that happened yesterday which leads me to more…cautious of her.

To be more precise, this cute purpled twin pony-tailed girl with a fierce look like a cat is my childhood friend, Aisha.

Well somehow she seems different from what I remember…

"What are you doing here?"[Elsword]

"Hah, Are you stupid? I live here you idiot"[Aisha]

"Idiot!?"[Elsword]

I know I'm not a bright person but since when did she start calling me that!

"Hmph!, a-anyway how's your head?"[Aisha]

"My head?…ah right I'm fine this is nothing, haha"[Elsword]

I bitterly laughed, frankly the pain wasn't that much to complain about compared to the injury I suffered in my previous battle this head injury is nothing.

"I…see"[Aisha]

"Are you perhaps worried about me?"[Elsword]

"Wha!? wh-wh-wha-t the hell!, I'm not! I'm just worried that we might waste some time waiting for an idiot like you to recover, since everyone decided to perform the Teleportation ritual by midnight but because of the incident yesterday…I-I went a bit overboard…is not like I'm guilty nor felt any regret of smashing a pervert like you…but it will be a problem if we delay any more time, S-so don't misinterpret it, you stupid idiot!"[Aisha]

With a mad red face like a tomato, she slammed the table with her hands and started yelling at me.

"Calling me stupid for no good reason are you also an idiot?"[Elsword]

I sarcastically asked back.

"What did you say!, you stupid pervert peeping tom!, clearly your dumb enough cause you can't tell you're a monkey brain who went straight to the bathroom to peep!"[Aisha]

"What!"[Elsword]

Obviously, I did went straight to the bathroom and since I don't have the slightest idea that there was someone already inside more like a girl…thought it's already the second time anyway how should I know since I thought everyone was still away and more importantly it's not my fault that she walked out naked with only towel on!

Relax…sigh

I shrugged as I breathe out heavily…ok let's take this easy, there is no need to start a fight instead I'll be humble since it's our warm reunion.

"Ok I apologize for what happened yesterday it's truly my fault but don't worry I didn't see a thing since there is nothing worth seeing" [Elsword]

"Hoo…what do you mean? May I ask want you were expecting?" [Aisha]

Aisha said while slowly building up hostility toward me, well since she asked I'll tell her my honest thoughts.

"Hmm…on the contrary I didn't expect much after seeing you with a towel on, since your Fla—kuhh!"[Elsword]

But before I could finish my sentence, Aisha instantly grabbed an apple which was place at the table and with that apple she threw it directly in my face.

"SHUT UP AND EAT THAT!"[Aisha]

…

…

Aisha Sanders

From what I remember at my childhood years, she's very different, I mean literally _different _from this current one who most likely act violent with an obnoxious mouth.

During those days, well she used to be very docile, timid or should I say weak. Since Aisha was young she has a weak constitution which made her distant from the kids of her age due to constantly staying at home.

Nonetheless, there was a time where her body was well that she sometimes went to nearest park to play however, because of her timidity she was like a small animal hiding from a tree at the park while watching other kids playing and because of her passive attitude she eventually got herself bullied.

Of course I helped her out that soon after that I became her friend and we started playing together.

How should I put this…reflecting that time, she used to be clingy around me but now

"Idiot stop dozing off!"[Aisha]

*Smack*

"Ouch!"[Elsword]

Back to the present, Aisha hit me with a large paper fan.

How did I got myself into this mess…

Thinking back 10 minutes ago, after eating the apple that Aisha generously threw at me.

She quickly dragged me outside to train.

'_We're going so hurry up and eat that already!' [Aisha]_

'_Huh?'[Elsword]_

'_What's with that dumb face I'm going to teach you how to control your Mana since you need to in order to participate in the ritual tonight'[Aisha]_

With that said she is now mentoring me on how to control my spiritual energy or also known as Mana. A unseen powerful force that every life forms has, the concept of this mysterious energy which cannot be explained by science instead they compare it by physical force or so they say but what is a mana? Some people with a great number of years can control it, and once it can be control extraordinary things can be made either a miracle or a disaster.

Anyway Aisha explained this to me but honestly I don't understand any of this…

"That's why I told you you're stupid! Mana is the very center of our powers meaning our Skills supplier" [Aisha]

"This is a pain…Why do I have to know this since I already awaken and also I can perform my skills quite well without learning this mana thingy" [Elsword]

It's not a bluff even if I just awaken yesterday, my fight with Ara went well with the skills that was passed down by my predecessor

"Is that so? Then please hold my hand" [Aisha]

"I what?"[Elsword]

"Are you deaf? Hurry up!" [Aisha]

"Hai!"[Elsword]

With a loud command, I reluctantly grabbed her hand.

It was small and soft as expected from a girl…shit! what with this sudden development, that somehow I felt nervous and my chest is throbbing fast.

"Now close your eyes, if you truly are able to master your Mana flow then harmonize it with mine" [Aisha]

Again, what?

Before I could ask for further explanation, Aisha shut her eyes closed and quietly concentrating.

As she remains silent, she tightly held my hand that it was harder for me to concentrate yet in the first place I don't know what should I suppose to do.

…?

After a while her body eventually glows into lavender like color and soon a gentle wind gathered around her. Once the color of his aura got stronger something unexplainable happen

"Guahh!"[Elsword]

I was blown away by a unknown invincible force and the impact was strong enough for me land hard to ground.

"Hmph, as expected you didn't know how to control the flow, what a shame"[Aisha]

"grr…"[Elsword]

"What?, if you just listen carefully to my instructions without whining this wouldn't happen you know"[Aisha]

"…Like I said before I don't know how this Mana works but I honestly said I can perform my skills without a problem" [Elsword]

"Yeah…yeah I can hear you quite well, you're an idiot and a stubborn one too"[Aisha]

This girl…

Furiously, I jump back to my feet while glaring at towards this spiteful girl who obviously looking down on me.

"Anyway what the hell was that!" [Elsword]

"As I told you didn't I, harmonize you're Mana into mine and since I'm the only one who was able to flow my mana into yours which you didn't balance it, it repelled you right away...it's a good thing I lowered the intensity or else you would have been disintegrated into dust by now" [Aisha]

"Wait, what?"[Elsword]

"Oh, right you didn't know sorry since it's a pain to know how it works I skip some small details~"[Aisha]

"You!"[Elsword]

I angrily clenched my fist, it was clearly as day that this girl making fun of me.

"That's it I'm going back!" [Elsword

"So you're quitting already?"[Aisha]

"That's right I can't take this shit anymore!"[Elsword]

I stayed here any longer, ahh god only knows how much patience has left in me. I might lose my mind because of her.

"Then you're just a half-ass person who turns back from what he says" [Aisha]

"What did you say?"[Elsword]

"I heard from the others that you will lend your power to defeat the Dark lords and his minions but since you easily surrender to learned how to master the flow…then you will just be a burden, so I guess leaving and turning back what you said might be very convenient for you"[Aisha]

"Oi…are you seriously mocking me?" [Elsword]

"Mocking? oh no…I am just plainly laying down the truth" [Aisha]

That's it!

As I clench my teeth I finally snapped that I promptly rushed back to her, she obviously had gone too far for looking down on me which she needed to be taught a lesson.

I then glared at her face to face.

If she was a man I would have hit him and maybe resulting to a brawl

However, I didn't do anything not because she's a girl it's because of her eyes.

"…"

It was the eyes full of strong resolve, which glaring back at me like sharp daggers that I eventually lost my anger.

I wonder, what happened to her that it made her like this…so strong that she no longer resembles her old gentle weak self.

"…Aisha what happen to you?" [Elsword]

Once my anger dispersed, I asked for her reason that change her so much, as possible I lowered my voice sincerely which is very surprising for me to do so.

Maybe because she was my friend no…she is still my friend…

"…I"[Aisha]

In respond to my sudden change of mood, Aisha widened her eyes but as soon as she heard my voice, she cast down her head and was sadly averting to look back at me.

"What are you two doing?"[?]

""!?""[ElsAi]

Then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from my side that I instantly turned.

It was Eve, she is standing not far with a picnic basket at her hand while stoically staring at us.

"Whahh!"[Elsword]

I just realize that my face was too close to Aisha that I began to panic and retreated away from the spot.

"E-Eve Ohayo…"[Elsword]

I greeted her with wry smile

"…"[Eve]

But she didn't greet me back.

"…Ohayo Eve, is that our breakfast?" [Aisha]

"Yes…Ohayo Aisha"[Eve]

On the other hand Eve nodded as she replied to Aisha

Eventually Eve approaches us while handling the basket in front.

"Here…"[Eve]

"Thanks, El-baka we're going to take a break first"[Aisha]

"Ok…wait stop adding weird nickname on my name!" [Elsword]

…

…

Breakfast…

As we decided to take a short break, we spotted a tree nearby and since the grass is soft, I carefully laid a blanket for us to sit on eventually we handed the food from the basket which are surprisingly different sushi and onigiri(Rice balls).

"Sushi?"[Elsword]

"…Ara made that she said she wanted to make you some because of the trouble she had cause"[Eve]

"I see…well it look delicious so…Itadakimasu~"[Elsword]

As I munched the bite size sushi it was…

"D-delicious!"[Elsword]

Even thought the sushi was out of place since its still breakfast but who cares as long as the food taste great I don't mind at all.

*Munch* *Munch*

"Jezz, take it easy you really are a glutton"[Aisha]

Aisha complained while she was watching me eat.

"Ite's oni natuoral for a gguy tou eat a loht" (It's only natural for a guy to eat a lot)[Elsword]

"Stupid, don't talk when your mouth is full, mind your manners!"[Aisha]

"…"[Eve]

While Aisha and I were being noisy, Eve on the other hand was quietly looking down from her cup, she haven't touch it or even the food.

In some way, she was in deep thoughts…

I wonder if she's in the bad mood, but because of her cold stoic face it was hard for me to find out what's in her mind or maybe it was just my own perception.

"…Is there something wrong with my face?" [Eve]

"N-no not at all"[Elsword]

I didn't realized, that I was constantly staring at her too much that she noticed it.

"Do you want some tea?"[Eve]

"S-sure…"[Elsword]

Eve took out the thermos bottle out from the basket and then poured some hot tea to my cup.

"Wow it's smells nice…"[Elsword]

"…Aisha do want some too"[Eve]

"Of course!"[Aisha]

With a happy face Aisha too received a cup of tea from Eve.

"Haa…this tea scent…could it be that you made this"[Aisha]

"Yes…"[Eve]

Eh? Really…

Once I learned who prepared it, I gradually looked down at my cup and carefully I realized it has a black purpled bubbling liquid that clearly this is not just an ordinary tea

I gulped…at the same time I remembered her first homemade meal that my instinct was telling me not to drink it.

"Fuuh~ as expected of Eve's special tea, it's so refreshingly good!"[Aisha]

On the contrary, Aisha made an opposite reaction, after taking a sip and then gulping it down in one go.

She was surprisingly gleaming of energy without any side effects.

Does that mean this tea is different…

Ok…

With my trembling hand, I slowly moved my cup to my mouth and gently sip it.

…

"Kuhh!?"[Elsword]

I fell at my back once I just taken a sip from the tea bitterness and sweetness were all mix up…no it's not that there is something else that I really can't explain what it is and why in everytime I get exploded away from her meals even if it taste good but the aftertaste was…'beyond this world'

"Nice reaction El-baka"[Aisha]

As Aisha saw me she snickered back at me.

"Urghh…"[Elsword]

I groaned as I sit up straight.

Starrrrre…

And eventually, Eve stared at me with her cold intense eyes

"I-it's taste great…"[Elsword]

"…I see"[Eve]

But her facial expression remains unchanged even if I tried to compliment her

Sigh…this is troubling…

"Fufu~"[Aisha]

Again this girl she is giggling to her heart content at my misery.

Even though she's fine after drinking Eve's tea she is indeed perfectly fine(being mean), the hell with her taste buds!

"Eve can I have seconds"[Aisha]

"Sure"[Eve]

Eve gentle refilled Aisha cup with her tea.

"Fuahaa~~Nice!"[Aisha]

And gulped it again in one go like drinking Sake(Rice wine).

"I really love your tea and your cooking Eve…but it's a shame that I can't learned it even if you taught me…anyway it's ok I'll look forward for your next turn"[Aisha]

(A/N: Kitchen duty)

"Gladly…"[Eve]

Surprisingly this two were getting along quite well, I wonder...

"How did you guys met?"[Elsword]

"Oh, right…you can say its destiny hehe"[Aisha]

"Pardon?"[Elsword]

"Eve and I are very alike no more like were somehow related, right Eve" [Aisha]

"Yes…"[Eve]

With a smile, Eve nodded in agreement.

"You really are cute when you smile~"[Aisha]

Once Aisha saw her gently smile, she quickly hugged Eve with her arms wrapping around Eve's neck.

"Ok now I don't understand…"[Elsword]

…

…

Back to training...

After the short break we continue the lesson, of course Aisha was still in command while Eve decided to watch us.

"Ok do it again remember to concentrate like you were just meditating, then once you drown yourself inside you(soul) feel the flow of your spirit that overflow like a calm river"[Aisha]

"…" [Elsword]

As I sat down and tightly closing my eyes to meditate, Aisha diligently instructed me step by step.

"Now imagined to dive in that river…"[Aisha]

"…"[Elsword]

"As you go deeper below…you…huh?"[Aisha]

"…suuu"[Elsword]

*Pop vein*

"El-baka! who said you can sleep!"[Aisha]

"AHHH! My ear!"[Elsword]

Without a warning, Aisha popped a vein once she noticed that I fallen asleep.

Well it's my fault anyway but shouting through my ear with a high volume is too much

"Kuhh…"[Elsword]

"Seriously, why can't you properly do it, it's very simple everyone in the group already accomplish it in one go but you…your hopeless!"[Aisha]

"Hey, It's not that simple it's very difficult to understand what the hell is that river you were talking about the moment I imagined it the more I wanted to doze off" [Elsword]

"Ah! I give up…Eve please spared this monkey some of your wisdom I can't take this anymore!"[Aisha]

"Stop calling me names!"[Elsword]

Aisha cried while I desperately complained

"If he's having difficulty in meditation…why not help him directly…use 'that'"[Eve]

After hearing Eve's suggestion, Aisha suddenly froze for awhile.

"Wh-wh-wha-what!?"[Aisha]

"Oh so there is another way…Aisha you should have told me"[Elsword]

"Sh-shu-u-shut up! Pervert!"[Aisha]

Again what's her problem, she suddenly got flustered that her words were shaking.

"Eve that m-method is to-too much! I can't do that…t-to him"[Aisha]

Now Aisha had turn pure red with steams coming out

I'm confuse is she angry or what?

"Then shall I?"[Eve]

"HUH!?"[Aisha]

"Ok can anyone fill me in…"[Elsword]

I raised my hand like a student which obviously I don't know what their were talking about

"Shut up! Be quiet for awhile!"[Aisha]

"But I—"[Elsword]

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!"[Aisha]

"Hai!"[Elsword]

She roared like a 'oni'(demon) which made me surprisingly succumb in an instant.

"Eve you can't, not someone like him…his a pervert you know"[Aisha]

"I don't mind"[Eve]

"Well I happen to mind it, so no way in hell!"[Aisha]

This conversation is going nowhere, Aisha was anxiously red while Eve was coldly calm, about what?

"But Aisha if we can't have him control his mana for today will have to reschedule the ritual"[Eve]

"Guuah…fine I-I'll d-d-d-o it I'm not letting my Eve be tainted by this p-pervert…"[Aisha]

"…!?"[Elsword]

From just her strange reaction I could guess that this will lead into something bad that I instinctively step back.

"Hey!"[Elsword]

However, Aisha caught my collar with her wobbly hands.

"H-hold still...I-I w-wanted to end this quick so stop struggling!"[Aisha]

Though I am not really struggling, I am frightening right now because of Aisha's weird complex face that she gradually held my face with her small hands.

Whatever this method is, I don't want to do it not to mention Aisha was teary, it's like she's about to cry

"C-close your e-eyes…I c-can't do it if you're staring"[Aisha]

I gulped even if my mouth is dry I can't helped not to be so nervous on what she meant on that

But I did what she ask

"…"

"…"

However, while I was worriedly waiting, I had the urge to peered a little from my left eye

Holy Sh—!

Then I gasped…Aisha was approaching close toward me with her eyes close that her face was just centimeters away.

D-don't tell this is the method!

While my mind is in the state of panic, Aisha was slowly lessening the gap between us.

*Doki~*

My heart started to race so fast that looking at her tender lips closer was making me brashly red

Oh shit!

"…!"[Aisha]

However, Aisha stopped

…

What happen after that was unexpected…

Once Aisha had opened her eyes widely and had noticed that mine wasn't close.

She began to tremble nonstop before shouting…

"AS I THOUGHT I CAN'T DO IT!"[Aisha]

*BASHH!*

"Kuah!"[Elsword]

Aisha quickly pulled me closer but instead of doing 'that', she gave me a nice HEADBUTT

*crack…*

Did my cranium crack?...ahhh I'm losing it…

[K.O]

…

…

A/N: Did I just wrote an ElsAi?...yeah I just did but I'm still rooting for Eve so making her jelly won't be a bad idea since she's cold and calm…That's I need to shatter that with a strong Rival so she can express her own feeling somehow.

Anyway thx for reading see you next time, I will have to go back to PET since it's going to be hilarious I mean terrible day for Elsword fufu~


End file.
